Cruel Temptation
by Antoinette Sky
Summary: Tyki loved Lenalee. But a womaniser never stays with just one woman, so he moves to Lulubell. And it led to an accidental drowning. Soon, a white-haired stranger stepped in and helped Lenalee get back on her feet with a different identity...
1. Love at the Bar

Hello and welcome to my next story... **Cruel Temptation**!

This story is actually based on a Korean drama. 'Cruel Temptation' is just an English translation in my television. I hope it is as good as the drama.

Oh once again, I don't own 'Cruel Temptation' or -Man. But Allen will only appear two or three chapters later. Note: NOT TYKIXLENALEE!

* * *

"Lulubell! One glass of cocktail for this gentleman, please!" Lenalee Lee called to her best friend, Lulubell. Lenalee is a 24 years old bar waitress in the Noah's Ark and Lulubell, who had the same job, is just a year older.

The Noah's Ark is a popular bar with many customers of different kinds, though the bar was more on the dark side. Lenalee came from a poor but humble family, while Lulubell, who was an orphan, lived with Lenalee.

Lulubell handed her friend the cocktail.

A tall silhouette slipped into the bar, though it didn't manage to go unnoticed by Lenalee. He bore a small mole under his left eye, but good-looking nonetheless. He settled down at a leather seat and signalled for a waitress. Mesmerised, Lenalee swiftly skipped towards him.

"A bottle of whiskey, please," he ordered.

Lenalee nodded. "Right away." In no time, he had what he wanted. As the whiskey was passed over to him, he glanced at the female. "Sit down, miss."

Lenalee slowly did as she was told. "The name's Tyki Mikk. What's yours?"

"Lenalee," the said person replied.

Tyki smiled seductively. "Care to enjoy some beer with me, miss?" Lenalee glanced at Lulubell, who was preparing drinks for the waiting customers beside her.

"It would be a pleasure," replied Lenalee, "but I'm still working. I doubt there will be time for us to have a chat." After which, Lenalee left to help Lulubell out.

"Another pursuer?" commented Lulubell as Lenalee came to her side.

"…Sort of." Lenalee stole glance at Tyki, who was giving his attention to the night scenery outside through curtained windows. "But I think I might, you know, like him."

Lulubell scoffed. "Really. Lenalee, don't ever judge a book by its cover. He doesn't look like he'll stay in a relationship for long."

"Well, I can see you're judging him as well."

Lulubell remained silent, realising her mistake. She, too, took a better look at Tyki. The man noticed, and smiled. Lulubell returned with a curt nod.

An hour had passed, customers were thinning out, but Tyki Mikk was still there, sitting. Occasionally, he would observe Lulubell and Lenalee, and smiled at them whenever they made eye contact. Finally, he stood up and walked towards them, taking out something small and rectangular from his inner pocket of his blazer.

Placing a card before each of the two bar waitresses, he waved them goodbye and left the bar.

"Impressive, now I've got a pursuer too," said Lulubell monotonously as she threw it into the metal trash bin without a second thought.

However, Lenalee picked up the card with stylish font, and read it.

_Tyki Mikk_

_Manager_

_Noah's Ark Company_

Lenalee widened her eyes. He was the manager of the bar! How could she not know? She only met a large man with a wide grin and bouncer Skinn Bolic. Never him. She turned to tell Lulubell, but her friend was already far away, serving drinks.

_Maybe another time, _she thought.

* * *

Lenalee and Lulubell went home after their shift. They made their way to the small, dirty house and knocked on the door. A small woman opened the door and smiled. Miranda greeted her foster daughter, Lenalee, and house mate, Lulubell. Lenalee's foster father, Marie, and biological brother, Komui Lee, also grinned at their return.

Every night, they would have a family talk then go to bed; they always love to share stories and gossip. Yes, everyone loves a good gossip once in a while.

Lenalee had to go back to work at noon, like Lulubell. "Hey Lulubell, do you think Tyki would come to the bar again?" Lenalee asked when they were on bed.

Lulubell pondered over that question for a long time. Her first instinct was to tell her not to think of that man again, but it seemed like she really liked him.

"Perhaps." It seemed to be the best answer for now.

* * *

Many days passed and Lenalee hadn't seen Tyki the slightest. She didn't dare ask anyone else. Who knows what they might think. And so, she waited.

It was a typical Friday night when she finally saw him. He strolled into the bar and smirked at Lenalee when he saw her.

"Why hello, Lenalee," greeted the male as he sat down, "Any recommends for wine?" He put a hand under his chin, so as to lean closer to the female.

She nodded and gave him the best recommendations. Tyki then choose one for himself and another one for Lenalee, who attempted to refuse. Finally, after some persuasions and flirtations, she agreed.

Though the conversation between them were brief, but Lenalee felt herself still yearning to talk to him even after she was called back to work. Tyki seemed very interested, but his eyes… She didn't know what, but it was like there was something else going on in his head.

Lulubell was still wary of Tyki, but seeing how happy Lenalee was, she decided to let it slip.

Tyki and Lenalee's relationship progressed as weeks passed. Their feelings for each other grew, Tyki and Lulubell's relationship got a little better, with Lulubell smiling a little more often when talking to him. Miranda and Marie were eager to know this man, but Komui was objecting furiously, and begged Lenalee to stay away. However, their relationship still went on quite smoothly.

But something went horribly wrong one day. Lulubell called in sick and couldn't go to work. Tyki and Lenalee were drunk.

* * *

I hope it's better after I made a few more amendments! Tried to slip in bits and pieces. I wonder if you could find the 'hints' in the later chapters. Really, I need some advice and reviews! Thank you!


	2. Make It Real

Hi again. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, it motivated me.

I don't own -Man and Cruel Temptation. Enjoy!

* * *

All she remembered was that they were drunk.

Tyki…

At the thought of that, Lenalee shot up like she had woken up from a nightmare when she was young. She looked around and saw many exquisite things that made her stared for seconds. Then she realised the situation she was in. She looked at her body, which was naked, lying in a king-size bed made out of silk. Panicking, she tried to find her clothes and get out of this unknown place as soon as possible. However, it was vaguely familiar to her.

After dressing up, Lenalee found a small letter on the study table, which read:

_My Lenalee_, _I have gone out to work and will not come back until tonight. You can get yourself some food and clothes. Would you kindly wait for me? But if you are bored while doing so, you can take this money I've attached on the letter you're reading now and use it on anything you wish for. Love, Tyki._

She read the cursive handwriting and everything flooded back into her. She froze on the spot, and without a second thought, sped out the house. No one was in.

While going there, something hitched at her throat and made her heart race. She was frightened. What would happen if her family, and Lulubell, knew? Lenalee shook her head and decided not to tell them until it was necessary, but her conscience was gnawing on her._._Still, she could not help taking her time walking up to the old house and slowly knocked on the door, and almost immediately, the door swung open and a worried-looking woman stared at Lenalee.

"Where have you been all night? I was worried sick!" Miranda cried, wrapping her thin arms around Lenalee, who remained frozen at the spot.

When Lenalee found her voice back, she replied, "I... My battery went flat, and the bar was filled with fighting, all of a sudden. We spent a lot of time calming them down. I volunteered to clean up the mess the customers made, and when I was done, it was already around six in the morning."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She turned to face Lulubell, who looked a little sceptical, but still nodded.

The day proceeded on normally, Tyki did not appear in the bar, but he called.

"Lenalee, where are you right now? Why did you leave?" Tyki questioned at the other end.

"Tyki, I need to go to work. I can't stay at your house… But, what happened last night, was it…"

"Yes." Right after Tyki's words, Lenalee almost fainted. "Tyki, what were you thinking? What were _we _thinking?!"

Tyki sighed. "I don't know either. But no one must know, alright?"

"…I understand."

"Well, see you. Bye, love." The call ended.

It stopped Lenalee in her tracks. No one told her that before. In a romantic sense. It felt… so good, to be loved by someone. By Tyki Mikk.

"Lenalee."

The said female turned around. Lulubell stared at her, arms crossed.

"Yes, Lulubell?"

"Where were you at night, the day I called in sick?"

Lenalee swallowed. "I told you, I was at – "

"You can't lie to me! I asked the staff members, and I asked Skinn Bolic. There was no fight that night, and no one stayed behind. When all their shift ended, they didn't see you, which means you weren't there till morning."

No. She couldn't tell Lulubell. She couldn't. "W-What are you talking about? I-I – "

"Lenalee, it's not that hard to guess what happened." Said Lulubell. She hit the nail.

Lenalee couldn't help it. She burst into tears, much to Lulubell's astonishment, who put her arms around her without hesitation. Lenalee told her what happened that night, and how bad she and Tyki felt, but promised not to tell anyone.

* * *

Miranda went into the kitchen and came out with some bread and fish. "We will be having bread and fish for breakfast! I hope the fish came out nice!" Miranda stated, smiling.

When they almost finished their meal, a wave of nausea hit Lenalee and she covered her mouth with her hand, looking sick. Everyone else in the room turned in her direction.

"Something wrong, Lenalee? Is it the fish?" Miranda panicked and apologised continuously. Lenalee did not reply, or rather, she could not. She immediately ran for the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Miranda stared at the food. "Did I put something wrong inside?"

Marie shook his head. "Don't worry, you didn't. Lenalee must have overworked herself, that's why she felt ill. Perhaps she needs a day off or two."

"I'll bring her to the doctor after she comes out," said Lulubell. She was worried. Very worried.

* * *

Lulubell brought her ill friend headed to a nearby clinic. After some questioning and scanning, the doctor, "Ms Lee, I suspect there is something in your womb, so I'm afraid you'll have to see the gynaecologist." With a discomforted Lenalee, they went to the nearest hospital.

After scanning Lenalee's womb, the gynaecologist concluded, "You have a fertilised foetus in your womb, which is a few weeks old. Congratulations, you're officially pregnant." Although the gynaecologist congratulated her, those words were nightmares to Lenalee. Pregnancy? She wanted to blame Tyki so much, but it occurred to her that she was at fault as well.

They stepped out of the hospital slowly. Lenalee tugged her hair and made it messy. "No, it couldn't be! H-How am I going to face my p-parents?" Then the poor girl started sobbing.

Lulubell didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't have called in sick. Do you want to go to work or back home?"

Lenalee shook her head feverishly. "I can't go home! M-Mother and F-Father will find out! I-I don't want it!" Lulubell looked at the ground, thinking, before nodding her head hesitantly, earning a half-relieved, half-worried look back. They then head to the bar.

* * *

"Lulubell, Lenalee! You're finally here! You forgot it's the holidays and many more people are coming? Quick, we need a hand here, more like several hands!" The impatient manager shouted to the waitresses. The said girls swiftly changed into their uniforms and got ready for customers. In the middle of serving them, Lenalee felt something rushed up to her mouth and sped to the restroom. She let everything out with discomfort.

After she had thrown up, she half-staggered back into the counter, leaning herself against the wall. The people were either too thirsty or too busy about the drinks to notice her actions, all except her close friend. "I think you better go home, Lenalee, you don't look too well," suggested Lulubell, scanning her friend's face. It was horrifying to see Lenalee in this state. She had a deathly pale face and lips and a half-dead look on her eyes, just like a corpse. She was not taking it well.

Nodding meekly, Lenalee made her way to change her clothes with difficulty. She came out, barely managed to wave Lulubell goodbye and left. Lulubell wondered if she could make her way home. She sighed and went back to work, but a familiar face stopped her.

Tyki Mikk.

Thinking of it made the blonde's blood boil. "Hello, my friend. Where's Lenalee?" he asked innocently putting his bag beside him. "Lenalee is pregnant, because of you," Lulubell said through her teeth.

Tyki froze. He did not expect that. "What?"

Lulubell scowled. "I sure hope you remember that night. You caused her to be pregnant."

"It wasn't entirely my fault. Both of us were drunk."

Lulubell pursed her lips. He was correct, but she was still siding with Lenalee. "Then, what are you going to do?"

Tyki rubbed his chin. "Either she aborts the foetus, or we get married."

Lulubell froze. "What? Oh, I get it, you think marriage is all _just a game._Well, I'll tell you what is currently going on in this... _game_. Lenalee's carrying _your_ unborn child, and is suffering because of it. And you dare to say that?" Lulubell snapped at the surprised Tyki. But he kept his cool and smirked.

"I'm not a man who runs away from his own responsibility. If she requests for an abortion, I can provide the money. Well, do you have any better idea?"

Lulubell was so furious at him, but she tried to calm down. She was entirely not herself today.

"Girl, I think you're too emotional. I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to tell my parents about my plans for the marriage and you are going to tell Lenalee's parents the exact same thing, alright?" And he left. Lulubell rubbed her temples, trying to cool down. Of all people, why did _he_ had to do that to her?

* * *

Back at home, Lenalee slowly and reluctantly told her family everything. Miranda was shocked and became jittery, Komui was angry – no, fuming mad and outraged at Tyki that he swore that one day, Tyki would die at his hands. Marie was shaking his head disapprovingly, but was silent. At that moment, Lulubell rushed home, sweat pouring down her face, panting.

"That idiot... Tyki Mikk said... he wants... to marry Lenalee. Or she could abort it."

Miranda almost fainted. "This man impregnated Lenalee, now he wants her hand in marriage, if not get rid of the baby? H-How could he do that?!"

Marie turned to Lenalee. "Then Lenalee, do you love this man? You have to be sure." He asked in a firm tone. Lenalee closed her eyes, swallowed before taking a deep breath.

"Yes, I love him."

Miranda broke into tears, with Marie holding her in his arms. Komui swore under his breath. Lulubell holding Lenalee's wrist, who started sobbing again.

* * *

Tyki's house

Tyki walked into the huge living room and saw his half sister, Road Kamelot. Though already at her teenage years, Road had a mind of a child, but a cunning one.

"Hi Tyki!" She went to greet Tyki with a hug, but was pushed off.

"Mom, Dad, I've to talk to you!" The Millennium Earl and his wife, Janis, walked down the staircase so grand you would thought they were the king and queen. "What is it, Little Tyki?" Janis asked in a sweet voice.

Tyki frowned at the 'Little' word (which was so commonly used by her and the Earl) but dismissed it. He wouldn't want to announce it with a scowl. "You remember the girl I had been talking about?"

Road clasped her hands. "You're getting married, right?"

Tyki stared at her. Her guesses had always been somehow creepily accurate. Road simply giggled.

Janis cleared her throat. "It's time, Tyki. But, I have to meet her." The Earl nodded. "You'll bring her home, won't you, Little Tyki?"

* * *

Lenalee was weeping on the floor, resting her arms on her propped-up knees. That guilt and sadness clenched at her heart, which brought out more tears. She had let her family, and Lulubell, down. How would she ever look at them in the face again?

The ringing of her phone brought her back to reality. Lenalee took a deep breath and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Tyki."

"Oh… hi, Tyki."

"My parents agreed to let us get married. What about yours?"

Lenalee looked at her upset family, hesitated, and then returned to the phone, "They objected to having abortion, and only allowed engagement. Nothing more."

"Oh," came the reply, "Then I'll inform my parents, then. Please hold on."

There was a deafening silence as Tyki left the phone. Lenalee stared at the ground. If she hadn't told Marie she loved Tyki, Marie wouldn't have let her be married to Tyki. She would have to become a single mother. She didn't want her child to be fatherless, not ever. If she had a choice, she wouldn't want to get married. She had a life. There were so many things she could do, but now she couldn't.

But if it's for her child, she would do anything.

Tyki came back to the phone. "Lenalee, you still there? …Um, my parents agreed. They wanted to see you tomorrow afternoon, if it is allowed."

"Alright, but-"

"Lenalee, are you crying?" Tyki interrupted.

"Just... happy," Came the lie.

"Okay then, well, see you tomorrow. Love you."

Slowly, Lenalee stood up and made her way to her parents' room. She knocked on the door. A muffled reply came and she entered with hesitant steps.

"Mother, Father, I'm going to Tyki's house tomorrow to see his parents… Is it alright?" Lenalee asked timidly.

Miranda bit her lower lip. She wanted to disallow this marriage and keep that darn Tyki away from her family. However, she knew Lenalee loved Tyki, she couldn't stop her.

"Go on, y-you don't want to make a bad first impression."

Marie added. "I would like Tyki to come as well, and pick you up." He wanted to see Tyki, and made sure Tyki would take good care of Lenalee.

Lenalee nodded and went back to her room. Lulubell entered as well. Lenalee avoided eye contact; she knew what her friend was going to say.

"See what I told you, Lenalee? From the start, I never had a good feeling about that man. Look what he had done to you! You've lost your future! Why did the two of you get drunk? You knew you were working, but you just had to-"

"I knew I was wrong, alright?" snapped Lenalee. "I can't turn back, can I?"

Lenalee stared and crossed her arms. "No."

"Then stop talking about the past and complain, and try to make the best of what is and will happen!"

Lulubell shifted uncomfortably. "I know… but, I just…"

Lenalee put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry anymore, Lulubell. What's done is done. It's not your fault either. You're right, it's mine."

"And Tyki's." added Lulubell. "Now, let's get you ready for tomorrow. You wouldn't want them to overlook your beauty."

* * *

The next day, Lenalee got ready. Her family all gave her their good luck.

"Make a good first impression, alright?" said Miranda.

"Don't fret. You worry a lot." Said Lulubell.

"Lenalee, make sure when you see _him,_ you better give him a good punch-"

"Ignore Komui, he's a little worried for you. He means well. Good luck." Interrupted Marie as he patted Lenalee on the arm.

Tyki was waiting outside with his car. "Good afternoon, Lenalee. And you look stunning today." He complimented with a wink. Fighting a blush, Lenalee greeted him back and entered the vehicle. They then drove to Tyki's house.

It was large. Lenalee wondered how much would the gate even cost. Tyki opened the car door for Lenalee and led her to a door with complicated carvings.

"Welcome to my home." said Tyki as Janis entered the room, with the warm lights of the chandelier reflecting of her. Her silk dress flowed behind her. "Ah... this is my mother."

"My sister." Road let out a small giggle and waved.

"My father." The Millennium smiled at her, though he always smiled. Lenalee bowed and smiled back. "Good afternoon, I'm Lenalee Lee."

"Come have a seat," Janis gestured to the leather chairs in the living room. When everyone was seated, Lenalee was asked to offer tea to everyone, excluding her. And she did that without messing anything up, even making the effort to wash up everything.

They chatted for a long time, and Lenalee felt that they were very nice, they would actually make great in-laws. When they finished, it was already dinnertime. Janis offered to let Lenalee stay for dinner, who politely denied.

"Alright then," said Janis, smiling, "I hope to see you soon. Be sure to come by for dinner."

* * *

Tyki drove Lenalee home. He gave her a kiss on the lips before she exited his car. "Next week?"

Lenalee nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

"How did it go?" Marie asked, once Lenalee stepped into the house. Lenalee just smiled, and everyone knew the answer. The parents just sighed in defeat, and looked at each other. Komui cussed and looked away. Lulubell congratulated her friend, though inside, she felt just the same as the rest of the family.

* * *

When Tyki returned home, his family was still in the living room. Road welcomed him with a wide grin.

"Tyki dear, why that woman?" Janis turned to the said man. Tyki shrugged. "What? She's pretty, polite and nice to all of you. You were also looking for girls who could help you in housework."

Janis nodded with a sigh. "Indeed, a married woman is required to be able to do housework. And based on your personality, I'm sure you would marry a beautiful lady, and she's quite good. She works at our bar, so it's still safe. But I just did a check on her background."

"Mom!" Tyki exclaimed. Whenever he brought girls home, Janis would ask for their names and she would do a background check. Who knows how she did it.

"She's not from a well-to-do family, I hope you realise that," continued the woman.

"I do," Replied Tyki carelessly, "But I do love her. I could feel that she's… special."

Janis pursed her lips. Yes, somehow, she felt important to the family, but in a bad way. Still, all the previous girls were a definite no-no, even if they were rich. Lenalee would have to do. She was impatient when it comes to the children's marriage. Though she'll have to continue to see her for the next few meetings.

* * *

Lenalee and Tyki continued to visit each other's parents. Lenalee and Road grew fonder, and Janis liked Lenalee more, with many plans forming in her head. The Earl was ever accepting, as long as 'Little Tyki loves her~'. Marie was protective at first, but eventually did he fully accepted Tyki as a son-in-law. Miranda was happy for Lenalee, and kept telling Tyki to take good care of Lenalee. Lulubell hadn't said anything, but she kept thinking Tyki was senting her winks. Perhaps it was just her.

* * *

A package arrived for Lenalee a week later, revealing a marvellous engagement dress. It was snow white, with laces and pearls decorating it and it sparkled under the light. Lenalee squealed in delight and tried it on. The end of the gown ruffled and trailed behind her.

Miranda smiled, finally, commenting that Lenalee was very beautiful, saying that her parents in heaven would be more than happy to see their daughter getting engaged in such a splendid dress. Komui had to let it go. After all, it's his sister's life, Komui may not like Tyki, but Lenalee did. More like loved him. Marie and Lulubell were at work, but they still got the news. Marie and Lulubell were both happy and excited, they couldn't wait to see the dress.

"Good luck, my girl, you can do it," encouraged Miranda as Lenalee left for the beauty parlour to the engagement hall, Lenalee came out with the magnificent dress on and make-up, smiling all the way as happiness oozed out from her.

"Welcome to the engagement ball! Now let's..." The hostess started off the celebration. When it was finally time for Tyki to come out, the hostess spoke once again. "Now let's put our hands together and welcome the fiancé for tonight's engagement... Tyki!"

Thunderous applause echoed in the hall as Tyki walked down the aisle towards the hostess. Everyone followed his every step, his charm was simply alluring. "Now, let us welcome the fiancée, Lenalee!" The woman stepped out and took everyone's breath away. She stood beside Tyki, and the hostess said again.

"Tyki, would you allow yourself to love Lenalee as your fiancée?" Tyki nodded his head with confidence, his gelled hair unmoved.

The hostess turned to Lenalee. "Then Lenalee, would you allow yourself to love Tyki as your fiancé?"

"I do," Lenalee replied with a beam. The guests sighed in happiness as they watched the lovely scene. "What a splendid scene! Well then, let us bring out the engagement rings and let them be put on."

The wooden doors swung open and a man walked up, carrying a pearl white pillow made of silk. On the pillow, were two silver rings with a large diamond on it. Tyki put it on Lenalee's finger, then vice versa. "Now you are officially fiancé and fiancée, I wish you two a happy engagement!" The hostess cried and cheers were heard. "We're engaged now," said Tyki hugging his fiancée. Lenalee smiled at herself, she felt she was in paradise. Finally, she met her other half of her life.

"Goodbye, see you again." The parents of the two families shook hands with the leaving guests. "Well, we're a family, aren't we?" Janis asked Miranda, smiling sweetly. Miranda agreed, smiling back. Tyki drove Lenalee to his house in his car. "We're going to sleep in the same room tonight." Lenalee looked at his with widened eyes, "You sure? We're engaged, not married!" Tyki gave her back a cool smirk, certain of his decision.

They went into the house and greeted the family members who were back. "You were SO great, ya know, Sister?" Road cheered, hugging Lenalee tightly. "Now, now, let the couple have a good night's sleep, they've gone through a lot today, and they must be tired. Go to sleep, you two," said Janis calmly. The said couple bowed in respect before getting ready for bed time.

"Good night, my love," hummed Tyki as he cuddled Lenalee in bed. He was wearing a loose blue shirt and gray pants while she had a purple nightdress on her. They were exhausted, so they fell asleep immediately just moments after their heads touched the pillows.

* * *

The next day, they went down and found breakfast ready. Janis greeted them, "Good morning. I'm making breakfast for today. From tomorrow onwards, you are going to do house work here, Lenalee. Understand?" Lenalee nodded confidently. Then the whole family began their scrumptious meal. After that, Tyki brought Lenalee to see the doctor on her pregnancy again before he drove himself to work. The doctor said that the baby was growing healthily and it has a strong heartbeat.

When Lenalee heard that, she was overjoyed. She brushed her thumb over her belly. She wondered what gender her baby would be. It doesn't really matter, though. All she wanted was a healthy and happy baby. A baby that could bring a genuine smile to Tyki's face.

She didn't do a lot that day, just listening to Janis speak and Road chatting away. Janis sure had a load of rules, while Road was keeping Lenalee entertained, and she began to understand and like Road, though she was a little hyper.

Lenalee looked at her alarm clock. She quickly went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Omelette, coffee, milk, bread, etc. When the others went down, the food was ready. "Well done, again, Lenalee." Janis praised, glancing at the food on the table. They had an exquisite breakfast and did their own things again.

However, something was different today. Janis was treating Lenalee more like a maid now. She was stricter to Lenalee and would tell her off, even hit her at times, at the slightest mistake. Janis took no notice and showed no concern to her pregnancy.

Because of this, Lenalee had no time to spend with Tyki, let alone romantic talk. With all the tiring housework. Lenalee gave lesser attention to her appearance and looked more like a housewife than a young fiancée. Now what Tyki had always wanted from Lenalee was beautiful and ready for his romantic talk and such, like how it was in the past. But with her looking like that, how could he? He wanted a gorgeous fiancée, not a haggard housewife. Tyki was put down by that, and a little disgusted.

One night, Tyki went to the Noah's Ark and saw Lulubell busy working away, perspiring all over, sweat glistening under the dim bar light. Slowly, he walked up to her.

"So, busier than ever?" Tyki raised an eyebrow at Lulubell and leaned against the bar counter.

"Why do you care?" Lulubell did not look up as she went on with her work. "It's not like you know my schedule... though it gets lonely now. Anyway, aren't you going back to spend time with her?" Lulubell asked.

"If you forgot, I'm a womaniser, _my _Lulubell."

* * *

I don't know, it seemed out… I think I rushed too much.

And about Tyki mentioning that Lenalee was special, I don't know, it reminded me of Lenalee being the Heart.

Well that's my second chapter alright, I hope you're satisfied.

I've a question:

1) Can I post a reply publicly at the reviews' page of my stories?

2) How can I join Beta Readers?

I hope my questions can be answered. Till then!


	3. The Outburst

This is the 3rd chapter of **Cruel Temptation!**

I hope this chapter is good for you. Argh... Keep getting mistakes. Though, please guide me along and give me reviews!

Anyway, I don't own -Man nor Cruel Temptation. If I do, well, let's not go there, shall we?

Enjoy!

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Lenalee muffled a yawn, as she stared at the clock for another time. It was a quarter past eleven in the night. Tyki wasn't back yet, and here she was, sitting at the coffee table, waiting for her beloved fiancé to come back. She almost fell asleep when she heard the door click. She shot up eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

She ran to Tyki's arms and hugged him tightly, as if he was a soft toy. "You've been waiting for me, my love?" Tyki stroked Lenalee's hair, breathing in her scent. Strawberry shampoo. "Yes, get changed quickly, I'm exhausted, though waiting for you is worth it," Lenalee said, pecking Tyki on his cheeks, then she skipped back to the bedroom.

As Lenalee snuggled to bed and fell asleep, before Tyki even went on bed. She was pretty when she's asleep. His mind, however, drifted off to another woman. The one who glares at him. "I wonder if being engaged to her was right." Tyki murmured to himself as his head fell asleep next to her.

* * *

"NOT LIKE THIS, LENALEE! I-YES! THAT'S IT!" Tyki was awakened by that voice. Ferocious. It was his mother. Without changing, he strolled swiftly down the stairs, coming to face Janis, who was taking deep breaths, with Lenalee, eyes casted downwards.

"What's with the noise? It's nine in the morning." Tyki asked as he stretched himself. "Oh good morning, Tyki. I'm just trying to tell her to flip the egg properly," Janis shot a glare at Lenalee's direction, who blinked feverishly. "Isn't it the same? Do you need to flip it your way?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"I just like things my way." Came the curt reply.

"I-I am going to make breakfast," stammered Lenalee, putting the utensils carefully and correctly on the dining table. "That's more like it," said Janis, staring at her daughter-in-law, then left the kitchen with her head up high. Tyki walked up to Lenalee and commented plainly, "Don't be troubled, she's like that. I'll take that egg. Got to go work now. See ya." He scooped the egg with a spoon, popped it into his mouth then left with his bag. The girl sighed before getting back to her work.

* * *

Miranda stared at the laundry. Komui noticed and went up behind her.

"A penny of your thoughts?"

Miranda jumped at her spot, splashing water onto herself accidentally, then apologised countless again, before replying, "I'm just worried about Lenalee. I'm wondering if she's alright."

Komui just smiled, silently telling Miranda that everything was going to be okay. Marie overheard the conversation and came out. "What a worrywart you are, Miranda," He said, "Lenalee's going to be alright. That man loved her, he should and would protect her." Komui hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

Miranda just looked down, staring the air. Though she was not Lenalee's biological mother, who was killed in a car accident along with Lenalee and Komui's father, she seemed to have some connections with her, and could feel that it was not going to be alright.

* * *

Lenalee yelped as she stretched to clean the farther end of the table. If she hadn't been carrying mugs and jugs almost every day, she would have come off worse. She wondered why Janis was so strict. It was unlike when she met her. Yes, a headstrong woman, but not criticising everything she see.

"You should rest." someone remarked from behind. Lenalee turned around to face Road, and returned her a small smile. "It's housework, something that must be done if ordered. I don't like to delay things."

"Then can I help?"

Silence.

"Your mother may not like it, Road."

Road pursed her lips and frowned. She never like her mother, as she was adopted, she wasn't favoured like other members in the family. In fact, she had never treasured her mother before. "I'll just tell her I'm bored and wanted to get my hands dirty. She won't even care if I get into a fight or even get stabbed." Road swiped a dish off the table and began to clean it. "Though I'm usually the one that stab things." She added quietly to herself.

There was a silence, before Road started. "Lenalee, are you pregnant?"

The said girl turned to Road, shocked. Did Tyki tell the whole family? She thought Tyki said it was supposed to be a secret. Road seemed to clear her doubts with her next words. "Don't worry, Dad and Mum doesn't know. I do, though." Road beamed, and said nothing else about it.

Lenalee realised that she did not see the Millennium after the engagement. "So Road, where is father-in-law?" Road replied, "He is running a the 'Noah's Ark' or something, you used to work there, no? But bother that, it's popular, though not as much as another one, called 'The Black Order', I think." She did not know that the Millennium was in charge, as no one mentioned about him. All they counted on was the Manager. She heard something about the other bar name somewhere.

"There you go, a clean plate," Road's voice broke Lenalee's train of thoughts. "Don't think I can't do simple housework!" cheered the younger girl. Lenalee thanked her before letting her go out and do what she wants. Lenalee always felt good with Road around, as she was like her sister, unlike-

"ARE YOU FINISHED WITH YOU WORK?" A yell erupted. Lenalee quickly said back, "Y-yes, I mean it's al-almost done!" Janis came done, looking pretty good as she smoothened her cashmere dress. "I'm going to a party, so you need not to prepare lunch or dinner for me. You better finish everything before I come back, understand?" Lenalee nodded and saw her off.

Lenalee went back to do the dishes. With half-finished cleaning plate at her left hand and a sponge at the other, her mind suddenly drifted of to Tyki. She missed him. She wonder how he was at work right now. She then thought of her baby, currently developing inside her womb. Lenalee thought of giving her baby a name. Not too simple, but not too complicated.

She shook her head. She had to finish her chores before paying attention to her personal matters. She cleaned the last plate and sat on a chair, sighing away. She was alone at home now, if the Millennium Earl wasn't. Bored, she looked around the house, which should be quite an adventure. She peeked about every corner of the house, before going to her room. She tried to find a book there, as Tyki was quite a bookworm. But a beep was heard at the study table in the room. Curious, she walked to it and found that it was Tyki's phone. She opened it, which said: _You have a new message._

_I don't know what you're talking about. I can't accept it. Stop looking for me. Please._

_Sent by: Lulubell, 12.18pm_

Something cold struck Lenalee. It was not possible. Just what was Lulubell trying to say? What was she implying? Tyki, looking for Lulubell? She then went to check the sent messages that were sent to Lulubell. She started from one of the earliest ones.

_Lulubell, it's Tyki. Was wondering if you're free. Will drop by the bar later. Well, even if you object, I'll still be there at eight._

_Hey, just finished work. Be prepared to be happy when I arrive!_

There were several related messages, as well as flirtatious messages.

_Hello, gorgeous. How're you doing today? Thinking of me?_

Though not once, there was no reply from Lulubell, except the one sent this afternoon

"Tyki, you owe me an explanation tonight!"

* * *

Tyki hummed a catchy tune while driving to the 'Noah's Ark'. He planned to see Lulubell. She was arranging some cups and mugs neatly on the hanger above her. She scowled when she noticed him entering the bar.

"What are you doing here?." Tyki closed an eye and gave a smirk, "I have come to give you a surprise. It's going to be boring back home. Mind drinking with me?" Lulubell stared at the mugs, itching to throw one at Tyki.

"…What do you want?" She didn't get it. That man's engaged, and weeks after, he started to flirt with her. She didn't dare tell Lenalee, who's so elated about their engagement, she couldn't bear to.

Tyki shrugged his shoulders. "Just wanted to see you, I gu-"

"Your tactics have no use on me," interrupted Lulubell, "You're Lenalee fiancé. Act like it!"

Tyki clicked his tongue. "A man must have his own freedom, even after being in a relationship."

Lulubell scoffed. "I thought I already told you clearly today." She mumbled.

Tyki looked up at her, confused, "Say again?"

Lulubell blinked in surprise. "I told you in a message. Or are you just too thick-headed to understand?"

"You mean in my cell? I left it at home. Let me check… Yep, I sure did. I think it's in my bedroom."

"Oh, alright. But I've told you what I said now, the message shall be a reminder-" Lulubell sucked in her breath. "H-Hey, do you think Lenalee found out?"

Tyki rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't get it anyway."

"…I don't know."

"Don't look so down, love. Now, let's have some drink, shall we?"

* * *

Lenalee went down to prepare dinner, even though she was not in the mood to. She switched the stove on and stuff, and cooked. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards the entrance. Taking that it was Tyki, she flung the door and got ready to question.

But it was Janis.

Lenalee immediately lowered her head and welcomed her back. Janis raised an eyebrow, but she let it slide and headed back to her bedroom. Lenalee sighed in relief, shut the door and walked towards the kitchen. After placing all the dishes on the dining table, the sound of keys were heard. It must be Tyki.

Again, Lenalee flung open the door and this time, really, it was Tyki. She glared at him, nostrils flaring. And Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Come with me," Lenalee started in a low voice, which surprised Tyki. He had never seen her like this. They went up to their bedroom.

He held his breath as Lenalee picked up his phone from the bed where she had thrown it to just now. She opened to the message from Lulubell in the inbox and shoved the screen at Tyki's face. "Tell me what is this, and why. Now." She demanded

Tyki sighed. "I was just saying some funny stuff."

"You mean flirtatious stuff."

Tyki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. I was flirting. But that doesn't mean I like her."

Lenalee turned around to sit on the bed, collecting her thoughts. "What did you say to her that made her reply like that?"

"..."

Angry and upset, Lenalee raised her voice. "No answer, Tyki? Just tell me the truth!" She was close to pleading, but she held it in.

Tyki looked away from her, trying to think of a lie, but no avail. Might as well tell the truth. "Fine. I do like her. But that doesn't mean I don't love you – Don't give me that look, Lenalee – I need some freedom, and you should know that. I'm not a man who stays at home and cuddle. I go out, I drink, I flirt. That's in my nature." Tyki smirked. "Wasn't that one of the things that attracted you to me?"

Lenalee's cheeks reddened, but not from embarrassment. "Very nice, Tyki. Trying to use your tactics on me. I must apologise, but it doesn't really have that much effect as before now."

Tyki shrugged, as he reached for the door. "Doesn't matter. Lulubell and I will end up together sooner or later."

The way he turned his back on her as he said that. It was overwhelming. Lenalee stormed towards him and brought her hand down on his face. He was stunned. His hand flew to his injured cheek, which was stinging in pain. He looked into the mirror across the room to find that it turned red.

Tyki was outraged. He glowered at Lenalee. "How dare you hurt me! I rather get slapped by anyone on the streets than an obtuse woman like you!"

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he stopped himself. With that, he left the room. Lenalee's eyes didn't leave the door until she felt something wet trickling down her cheek. She wiped her tears from the back of her hand.

Why? That was not the Tyki she knew. Flirty, yes. But two-timer? No. She wished that she was never engaged, and instead raise her child as a single mother, along with her parents and brother. Maybe even Lulubell. Who would want a father like him?

_What's done is done, Lenalee. Stop lamenting. _Lenalee lay on the bed and pulled the covers over her, not bothering about anything else. _I'll ask Lulubell about it tomorrow._

She just hoped the answer won't be what she dreaded about.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter.

For those who are longing for Allen, sorry, he'll only appear, maybe one or two chapters later. So please be patient with it! :3

Anyway, R&R please! :D


	4. Living Without You

I'm back for the 4th chapter! Isn't it great?

So, I don't own –Man or Cruel Temptation. Enjoy!

* * *

Tyki was at the back yard, slouching on a bench. That wretch. Hatred began gnawing on him. Who was she to hit him? He can flirt all he wants, Lenalee should know that! He was never meant to be stuck with just one partner. He shouldn't have been engaged. If only they weren't drunk that night…

He wished she never lived, wished her existence would be entirely wiped out from his life.

That's it.

An idea struck him like lightening. He flipped up his phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end spoke.

"Lulubell? It's Tyki." The said guy answered with a smile.

He could hear a sigh at the other end. "Oh, it's you. What's up?"

"You know, I'm sick of Lenalee, of everything about her."

Lulubell frowned at that. Lenalee was her best friend, she didn't like hearing what Tyki said. "Tell it to someone else."

"That is why," continued Tyki, as if he didn't catch what Lulubell said, "I want to play a prank on her."

…Prank? Lulubell raised an eyebrow.

Tyki went on. "I've thought of something. I'll take her to the sea and pull her in. She's afraid of the water, isn't she? I'm just going to frighten her. It's only for a while, don't worry. I'll be near her at all times. What do you think?"

"I don't know… Lenalee doesn't -"

"Alright, bye, love!" And the call was cut.

Lulubell stared at her phone. Bye… love? She didn't realise a blush crept to her cheeks as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. _What an idiot, that man._

* * *

It was the next day, and Lenalee woke up early to make breakfast. She sighed in relief when Janis didn't appear as she was done. Road came down and chatted with her while munching on some omelette, and then went to school.

After making sure she would be alone for a while, Lenalee called Lulubell.

"Hello?"

"Lulubell? It's me."

"Oh. How are you? Doing fine there?"

"I'm fine…" They continued to talk about what happened after Lenalee got engaged before Lenalee began on what had been her mind.

"I don't mean anything, but what's with you and Tyki?"

"N-Nothing…"

Lenalee knew she didn't mean what she said. "Tell me, Lulubell."

Lulubell took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but Tyki had been visiting me. We talked, and I think I might, you know… like him."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee. I don't mean anything. I promise, I won't go between the two of you. I-"

"It's okay, Lulubell," Lenalee interrupted, "I'm glad you told me about it. And I'm glad we're still alright."

Lulubell sighed. "Well, I hope the two of you make up. Go back to how it used to be."

Lenalee laughed weakly, as she glanced at the door. No one came in yet. The breakfast was getting cold. "Nothing will ever be the same, Lulubell. I finally saw the true side of Tyki. I think I'm starting to regret it." She blinked the tears away. Darn, why was she crying all of a sudden?

* * *

At the Noah's Ark, where Lulubell worked, Tyki found her waiting for him. As he approached, Lulubell creased her eyebrows. "I was thinking, Tyki. Are you sure that you'll… well, joke on Lenalee like that?"

"I'm sure it's going to be fine," Tyki waved his hand. "Just listen to me, love. It will work andI will do it if she gets on my nerves. You can come along too, if you're so worried."

Lulubell looked away, worried about her friend. Tyki might say that it was just a prank, but she still cared about her. After much persuasion, Lulubell agreed. "But if something happens to her, I'll make sure you're the rat and I'm the cat." Lulubell said, frowning. Tyki smirked and held her hand, kissing her knuckles. Lulubell widened her eyes in surprised and turned her back, returning to her work.

Tyki drove back home. When he entered, Lenalee was in the living room, tapping her foot, obviously waiting for him back. When their eyes met, she took a deep breath and questioned, "Did you meet Lulubell?"

"Yeah, so what?" Came the reply that just made her madder.

"Lulubell didn't want you there, and you insisted on visiting her! You're on the losing side, Tyki! Lulubell and I disapprove of what you are doing now."

The said male scoffed. "Talking as if you're my mother." He muttered, looking away.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes, but chose not to reply to that insult. "Anyway, stop looking for her. You're engaged, tied down to a relationship! Why can't we be like how we used to?"

Tyki snapped his head to her, glaring. "Why do you always blame me? Why don't you blame yourself? You chose the wrong man for yourself. You never try to show your love. It's you, not me!" Tyki knew some of them were wrong, but he was too furious to take them back.

Lenalee opened her mouth to argue back, but was interrupted by someone at the stairs. "What's going on? It's midnight! Can't you just get some sleep?"

Tyki and Lenalee turned towards the owner of the voice, who was dragging herself down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Road." Lenalee could only say that. If she was awake, would the Earl and Janis be awake as well?

"They're still asleep," replied Road, though no one asked about that. Verbally, to be precise. "What's the commotion about, anyway?"

_No, Road better not know_, thought the both of them. "Er… Nothing. We were chatting and were just too loud."

Road rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you'd better not be too loud. Mom might hear it and – " Road made a furious and quite an accurate face of Janis " – make a fuss of it."

Lenalee giggled at the imitation, while Tyki sighed. "Always making fun of Mom…"

Road frowned. "Why can't I? She's nasty, which why it's so easy for me to make fun of her."

"You just do because Mom prefers you to me."

Road widened her eyes with shock. Lenalee turned to Tyki to defend Road but he continued.

"You _stab_ things, keep dolls in your room, likes candles and spiky stuff. Mom dislikes you because you're weird."

Lenalee scowled at him. How could he say that, and right in front of his sister? "Better than a two-timing man." She retorted.

She turned to Road, whose face was expressionless. "Come on, Road. Let's get some sleep, away with _that _man. Can I sleep in your room?"

"Of course." Road broke into a sweet smile, ignoring Tyki completely, and they went up the stairs. Tyki exhaled and

In Road's bedroom, it was as if they plunged into a fairy tale. White, red and purple were painted along the walls. A lacy net was surrounding the bed. There were unlit candles on the shelf with different colours, and dolls were scattered across the room. At the side, an umbrella with a pumpkin head at the tip leaned against the wall.

"Wow, it's nice, Road," breathed Lenalee, taking the pretty room into her mind. Road grinned at her. "Yep, you bet! So, let's get some sleep. I'll set the alarm for you, in case you're late for making breakfast and that woman scolds you."Lenalee set the alarm and slept on the soft bed, beside her sister-in-law.

Lenalee smiled warmly. "Thank you, Road." Road merely smiled back and went to sleep.

* * *

_Ring!_

Road's alarm went off. Lenalee sat up. She changed into a black shirt and jeans before walking towards the kitchen. As usual, she prepared breakfast. But no one had come down except Road and Tyki. "Where's Mother-in-law?" asked Lenalee. She was asking Road instead of Tyki as, of course, she was still holding grudges.

"Mom had gone out for some things. I don't know where and what, as I not that kind of person that noses around," explained Tyki and Road scoffed at his last comment while Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Please, I don't think you are _that _kind of person, you know." Tyki narrowed his eyes at her.

Road had gone to school, complaining about the maths questions along the way. Lenalee and Tyki were standing face-to-face, alone at the living room, glaring at each other. "Well? Aren't you going to apologise?" asked Lenalee, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think so, though," came the cool reply.

Lenalee was boiling mad, but a plea came out. "What? Why? Apologize, _please_, and I will forgive you, Tyki." Perhaps, deep inside, she was still madly in love with Tyki.

"I don't need _your _apology to live."

Lenalee was shocked to the core. "What? How… what did you just say?"

Tyki cussed at her. "Useless woman." He muttered.

"Pathetic man you are."

"You cheat at me again and I will cut off all ties with you, you got me?"

Tyki scowled and dialled a number, trying hard to block out her protests. "Hello, Lulubell? Meet me at the shore, _she's_ going down."

As he put the phone back, Lenalee was screaming, demanding for what he was doing. He just dragged her out of the house, into his car and drove off.

"Where in the world are you taking me?" demanded Lenalee heatedly, but Tyki just ignored her. Lenalee tried to get his attention, but no avail. "Just sit still, we're arriving," Tyki finally said, which shut Lenalee up.

Lulubell was there, standing and waiting for Tyki. She looked quite worried when she saw her friend looking enraged.

"Lulubell!" exclaimed Lenalee. "What are you doing that?"

Tyki cut in before Lulubell said anything. "Never mind that. Follow me, Lenalee." He then dragged his fiancée into the sea.

"What the… Tyki! What are you doing? I can't swim!" shrieked Lenalee as she spluttered on the salt water. "I will swim you back to the shore, if you let Lulubell and I be together," said Tyki. He didn't know why that came to his mind first, but he said it anyway.

"OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I, YOU-" Lenalee was cut off by the waves that tried to push her down, and struggled to get out off Tyki's grasp.

"Lenalee! Don't let go!"

However, the current swept Tyki away from her. She gasped for air and yelped for Tyki himself. He tried his best to reach her, but he could not fight the current. Lenalee disappeared under the water, and he dived in, but he couldn't see clearly to save her. He swam deeper but still wasn't able to feel her. All he could do was to stare into the murky water as he imagined Lenalee slowly sinking into the dark sea, which was welcoming her death.

The current of the sea brought him back to shore. Silent tears were rolling down Lulubell's cheeks. Once Tyki was by her side, she instinctively slapped Tyki across the face. "Why did you let go off her hand? Why? She is dead, you got me? Dead!"

Tyki tried to calm the woman down, but she was pushing him away, and walked away from the scene, desperate to get it out of her mind. Tyki held her by the arm.

"I… I… I am really sorry, Lulubell. I-I should have hold her tighter to me. I... really did not see that happening." He took a deep breath. "Wemust not let _anyone_ know, you read me? If they do, both of us will be arrested and maybe even end up having death sentences. You don't want that, do you? So please, you have to keep Lenalee's death away from anyone, especially her family members."

"You only think of yourself." Lulubell spat. "You only cared about your reputation and pride, don't you?"

"No!" Tyki cried. "That's not true! I'm doing this to protect the both of us!" Lulubell shook her head. This was all wrong. Things were going out of control she did not how to differentiate what was right from wrong anymore.

"Do this," Tyki said, "For me. For Lenalee. Lenalee would not want you to end up in jail." He mentally apologised to Lulubell, for the part where he said it was for Lenalee, it was all lies.

Slowly, driven by the fact to remain innocent and not to go behind bars, Lulubell agreed.

* * *

At the deceased home, Lulubell was biting her tongue to restrain the two words – Lenalee drowned – from her mouth. Miranda was murmuring that she had felt something was wrong, while Lulubell was told that Komui felt dizzy and tripped in the afternoon, exactly when Lenalee had sank into her despair. Marie did not notice anything but he was trying to calm the other two down.

During midnight, where everyone was fast asleep, a scream was heard at the master bedroom. It was Miranda. She stammered, "I… I saw Lenalee in a black dress and bowing to us… saying she was leaving for heaven before disappearing into thin air. Then I heard her voice echoing in the room - _Good bye, mother. Please take care of Father and Brother and yourself. I am resting in peace… Please don't worry… -_Oh, Marie, what a terrible nightmare!" Then she sobbed over Marie's shoulder. Marie faced Komui and Lulubell. "By the way, I have not heard of Lenalee for a long time. How is she?"

Komui looked at Lulubell. "Yeah, is my sister living well?" Lulubell just managed a weak nod, "Yes, she told me she had a great time there. Everything was going well. The In-laws are treating her just fine, that's what she told me."

Komui just smiled, "I'm glad she is living well."

Guilt stabbed Lulubell like swords. They were people who trusted and loved her, and she lied to them. About something so important. They were like her family, though she was simply Lenalee's roommate.

"_So many customers tonight!" Lenalee exclaimed as she got ready to close the bar. Lulubell nodded. It was almost one in the morning, and they were the last two co-workers to leave the bar._

"_You going home now?"_

_Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "You don't say." Lenalee giggled. "Just to be polite. Oh, I never asked. Where do you live?"_

"_Rented apartment. More like shared, I rented one room only. It's not much."_

_Lenalee gasped. "Not much? It's practically nothing!"_

_Lulubell shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Well, what can I do? Before this job, I hardly got a stable job. I've been working here for eight months now, and eight months is the longest period of time I work in a job." Lulubell smiled weakly._

_Lenalee remained silent. The other female stared at her. "Lenalee?"_

"_Why don't…"_

"_What?"_

"_Why don't you live with us?"_

"_L-Live with you? Have you gone mad or something?" Lulubell couldn't believe her ears. If she was Lenalee, she would never have said something like that._

_Lenalee turned to Lulubell. "Well, if you live with us, you don't need to pay your rents." She smiled. "And I get to have a roommate!_

_Lulubell thought for a while. "…I might give it a thought."_

Living together under one roof for so long, they could just be a real family.

_Lulubell stared at the address scribbled onto the piece of paper she was holding. She then stared at the house before her. "This is it." She told herself, and went to knock on the door._

_A woman with messy black hair opened the door. "Hello! You must be Lulubell!" She beamed and Lulubell couldn't help smiling back. "Come on in!" said the woman as she headed to the small living room, tripping over her feet a little along the way. "I'm Miranda, this is Marie, and this is Komui."_

_The said people smiled at her. Lenalee came into view. "I hope you like our home! Dinner's ready in an hour's time, I'll help you with your packing." She led Lulubell to her room._

"_Lenalee."_

"_Hmm?"_

_Lulubell smiled. "I think I'll love this home."_

She hoped that the lie would last long until the words of Lenalee died down.

She hated lying to herself too.

* * *

Tyki reached home, knowing that others would be asking for his dead fiancée, which they did not know she was. "Hey, brother, where's Sister-In-Law? She wasn't here when I came back." Road rushed down the stairs as she asked.

"She is living with her family, for a few nights. You know she hasn't seen them for a long time, so she's going to spend some time with them before coming back." This unconvincing lie just came out of his lips. Sometimes he wondered why he could come out with a lie so quickly but the lie would always be trashy.

Road took it in, though. "Oh, that's too bad. I wanted to say farewell to her." Just then, Janis walked into the room, with the Millennium strolling behind her. "Did I just hear that woman going away?"

"Yes, Mom. But it's a good thing, right? I mean, she is going to be with her family." The Millennium chuckled, putting his suitcase down. "I'm glad you're so thoughtful for your fiancée, my little Tyki."

"D-Don't call me that!"

Janis just shrugged, walking away. "Well, let her be, then."

Tyki strained a smile, he really hoped they would not talk about her anymore, so he just said goodnights and walked to his room to get his pyjamas. He stared at the white nightgown, which was worn by the one he regretted bringing to her death's door. "I doubt you would forgive me, Lenalee. Hate me for as long as you like, I don't care." Then he lowered his head, picking up the nightgown, thinking about the chaos that happened that day.

_Please, live a happy afterlife._

* * *

All she remembered was…

_Let me go! She thought frantically as the one she hated gripped her. If he was drowning her, why was he holding her? Still, she struggled to get free, despite knowing that she did not know how to swim. Once she felt the pressure on her wrist was gone, she tried to move her hands and stay afloat. No, she was sinking!_

_She panicked, calling for Tyki's name, hoping that he would save her. But he did not. He had left her to die. Though… he was calling for her too. She wanted to reach for him, but the water was pulling her down, making her splutter. _So this is the end of my life_, she thought, finally letting the horrendous, dark water drag her to her death._

I'm sorry, Mother, Father, Brother, but I am going to meet my real parents in heaven, right?

* * *

Taking a breather at the shore, the 23 year-old man strolled on the silver sand, which was reflecting the moonlight. After the long day's work, he was extremely exhausted. He messed up his snow-white hair, trying to forget what happened at work. Reprimands from his boss, almost-impossible requirements from his clients, constant chattering and glaring from his colleagues.

He spotted someone laying lifelessly a few metres in front of him. Curious, he walked up and found a dark-green pigtailed girl who was wet and unconscious. Her face and lips was deeply pale, and she was shivering.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright, Miss?" He gently shook her shoulder, followed by a moan from the woman. Her eyes were half-lidded, asked in an exhausted voice, "Who… who are you…?" The man gave a warm smile and answered, "I'm Allen Walker. Are you alright? Why are you lying here?"

"I…" Lenalee slumped her head onto the wet sand again, falling unconscious once more.

"Miss? Miss?" He put his arms under the woman and carried her.

As he did, Allen took another look at Lenalee, and he realised how beautiful but deathly pale she was. But this was not important anymore, safety was top priority now.

* * *

Like my 4th chapter? I hope so.

Phew, took days to finish this big one. But finally, I did.

Are you happy that Allen had finally appeared, and at a great timing?

So, once more, R&R! Looking forward!


	5. I'm Not A Bad Woman

Hello for my new chapter again! Sorry for updating this late.

So, I will try to create some more AlLenalee scenes, alright?

I don't own anything.

* * *

"What's that?" murmured Allen to himself. Blood was pouring out of Lenalee's jeans, and her breathing was getting raspier by the second. He _had_ to bring her to the hospital.

Luckily for him, a hospital seemed to be seen at the other end of the street. He rushed there and the female was brought to the Emergency Room. Helpless, Allen Walker could only sit down, hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.

After which seemed like eternity, the surgeons burst out of the Emergency Room. The British man rushed forward and questioned, "How is it, Doctor? Is she alright?"

"She is alright, but the foetus in her is not. She has suffered a miscarriage, so as her friend, it would be the best to tell her yourself," one of the surgeons said solemnly. Allen blinked in surprise. She did not seem pregnant to him, though. Still, he slowly walked into the room where Lenalee laid, sleeping soundly, but awoke from the noise the male made from coming in.

"Aren't you Allen…?" she asked in an exhausted voice, eyebrows furrowed as she attempted to recall his name.

"Yes, I'm Allen Walker. I carried you all the way from the shore."

Suddenly her eyes perked up. "Shore… I remembered! That idiot womaniser…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, nothing important. Anyway, I'm Lenalee Lee."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Lenalee. But I have a bad news for you… It's, um…"

"Say it, Allen. Why are you so hesitant?"

"Your baby… is dead."

Her heart skipped a beat. An icy chill ran itself along her body. Lenalee's world seemed to collapse. She could not live without her little life in her.

"NO! MY BABY!"

She shot up, throwing the things on the table beside her across the room in her weak state, going berserk. Allen tried to grab hold of her hands, but she struggled violently and screamed, tears pouring down her sunken cheeks. "Calm down, Miss Lenalee," he comforted. This moment, the doctors came in and helped Allen out too.

"Mister, I advise that you wait outside while we calm her down. It is usual that a mother will experience a psychological breakdown upon receiving this news, and this will continue, but it depends on how strong the mother is emotionally. But please, wait outside," Consulted one of the doctors. Allen nodded and went out swiftly.

He noticed some people staring at him. There were two reasons: Either it was his snowy white hair or his scar. A few moments later, the doctors came out, and informed the man. "Miss Lee will be hospitalised for a few days, and then she can return back to her home. May I ask if you are related to her somehow?"

Allen shook his head. "No, I found her lying unconscious."

"I see. Well then, I shall take my leave."

Allen looked through the small window of the door, where Lenalee had finally fell asleep. After giving one last look, he rushed for work.

* * *

It was early six o' clock, and he had to reach the office by seven. The handsome lawyer sighed, remembering that his mother would reprimand him for staying out for a night. His mother was a very strict lady, especially when it comes to curfews. Yes, curfews.

Unfortunately, he reached the office a quarter past seven. "Mr. Allen Walker. You are so late! The boss will be very angry!" His boss's secretary, Ms Cloud Nyne, chided.

Allen rolled his stormy gray eyes. "He would still kill me even if I'm not late. He would throw me all those meetings that he was supposed to attend. I'm just a newbie, and I'm already tortured! Ms Nyne, please give me a break. Even a tiny one will do!"

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Walker. Boss may be a little harsh on you, but he is doing it for your own good."

Allen felt like screaming. Cross Marian was quite a womaniser; a very good one too. He treated his secretary better than the other lawyers, who were mostly male. Still, the female staffs were attracted to him too, and he would flirt with them whenever he had the time.

"You little bean sprout! Get back to work now! And don't you go near my Cloud!" His superior's voice thundered, causing the poor man to squeal. Allen sighed and dragged himself to his desk.

"What's wrong? Our Bean Sprout never comes late."

A male figure stopped at his side, blazing red hair swaying as he shook his head. "I'm just doing justice, and don't you call me Bean Sprout, you idiotic Rabbit," retorted Allen. "Justice? Don't tell me you met a cute girl? Hey, introduce me to her sexy friends if she has any -"

Allen cut Lavi off. "Hey I did _not_ meet any girls yesterday. I'm not as perverted as you, you dolt!"

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

Dark grey eyes burning, another male shot a death glare at the both of them. Lavi wasn't affected though.

"Yuu! We're talking about love life! Don't disturb us!" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully and the said guy grunted and returned to his work again, mumbling about stupid rabbits and annoying bean sprouts. As Allen returned to his work again, he thought about visiting Lenalee again, to check on her.

During lunch, Allen made an excuse to go somewhere else alone. "Meeting a girl secretly?" Lavi smirked, nudging him. Allen blushed a deep red, but still denied.

Rushing to the hospital, Allen saw Lenalee popping a spoonful of her lunch given by the hospital and immediately grimaced. The British man smiled at the scene before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Allen went into the room, greeting, "Hi, Miss Lenalee. I hope you remember me."

"Hi, Allen, and I do remember you." The girl broke into a huge grin. _Oh gosh, why am I smiling so widely at a stranger?_

"The doctor said you can go back home a few days later, right?"

"A week, to be exact. I guess they're being cautious and to make sure I am physically and mentally alright." Came the reply.

"Maybe I could send you home?" Allen mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? Now Lenalee would get the wrong idea, and their newly founded friendship will go downhill.

"Sounds good, thanks. I appreciate it." Lenalee smiled gratefully at him again. She, too, mentally slapped herself. What was she thinking? Now Allen would get the wrong idea, and their newly founded friendship will go downhill.

_Can't believe Lenalee's so cute when she smiles,_ Allen thought. Wait, he should be replying, right?

"Well, that's good. I'm glad I can help." He looked at his watch again before saying, "I have to go now, see you tomorrow." Lenalee waved him goodbye while he left.

* * *

Lulubell shook as she stared into the mirror in her room. She had been itching to tell the truth to her family members. "But what if it gets Tyki into trouble?" She muttered to herself. No, she had to tell, but she had to plan first. Hesitantly, she dialled Tyki's number, which was picked up immediately. "Lulubell? What is it?"

"I have to tell them. We can't hide it for long."

"W-What? Of course not! What do you think will happen if they know?"

Lulubell exhaled loudly. "I know, but I have to. What about a plan: As if Lenalee committed suicide."

A pause. "…It could work. I told my family that Lenalee was going overseas, so she would write a suicide note and you found it a few days later, which meant she killed herself in a deserted place outside this country. You have been her best friend for years, you know her handwriting. I'll plan what to say and you write it, then you deliver it to me, alright?"

"Alright then. Call me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay, call you later, bye." Tyki slapped his phone shut. He would do anything, _anything_, to keep the incident a secret.

* * *

"Yo, Allen. Where have you been? If you were late, again, Boss would have shot you with his whatsoever gun," Lavi commented as his friend made his way towards his colleagues.

"Just going to… Uh, none of your business," grunted Allen.

"Come on, idiots, quicken our steps, if not Cross is going to freaking kill us, or maybe even shoot us," Kanda snapped.

"Aw, Yuu, you can be just so cute sometimes," squealed Lavi, whose statement was ignored – totally.

When they reached the office, Cross was calling for Allen: to hand all Cross' assignments to the poor male. "Why are you giving these to me? Aren't you the boss?" whined Allen. "I've more important 'assignments' than these… work that will cause me to have dark eye circles," complained Cross Marian.

After the long hard day, Allen drove his car back home, with his worried mother staring at him at the front gate. "Allen, where have you been all night?" Avie Walker demanded. "Mother, let me explain. When I was returning home last night, someone fell unconscious on the shore. I was the only one there; of course I had to take her to the hospital, right?" Allen reasoned.

Avie's face softened. She may be a feisty lady, but she's one of the most reasonable women in the world. "Fine, I'll let you off this time," she crossed her arms and let Allen in.

After that, they made their way into the kitchen for dinner. Allen sighed, as usual, when he looked into the family picture at the coffee table in the living room. It pictured Allen when he was nine, his mother, his deceased father who died in a car accident when Allen turned twelve and his younger sister, Abby Walker, who went missing at the age of 20. She would be 21 this year.

When they were eating dinner, the white-haired teen suddenly asked, "Mother, do you think Abby will come back to us?" Avie's face suddenly darkened. "Allen, please don't mention her to me again. She is an intelligent girl; I don't know why she does not come back." Allen hated to see his mother in this state, so he changed the subject.

Lenalee stared out to the sky and watched a pigeon fly past. How she wished to be as free as it. Out of the blue, she thought of Allen's face. His snowy white hair, beautiful scar, perfect face, silver eyes that glow…

_Oh, what am I thinking? He saved my life, and I misinterpreted that as romantic feelings. I'm such a fool. No wonder I fall in love so easily._

* * *

"Here are the words to write," Tyki Mikk handed a sheet of paper to Lulubell. She corrected some things to make it more accurate and convincing before writing it out.

_My dearest family,_

_I am sorry that I had let you down by marrying this kind of man, but I love him very much. So much that I could not take it. I had gone somewhere else; somewhere you will never find me. Yes, after writing this letter, I will end my life, end everything. I feel nothing but sorry and guilt for doing this to you all, but I have to. I will watch you and protect you from above._

_Mother, I am terribly sorry for making you cry so much for me. Please, do not shed any more tears for me. It hurts. Thank you for everything. For taking Brother and me in. For putting in so much time and effort to raise us to be righteous people. However, it seems like only Brother made it through, and I stopped halfway. I am sorry to have let you down._

_Father, thank you for being someone that I can look up to anytime. You are protective, caring and understanding, everything that I am not. How I wish I could be like you. Of course, I can't. I know you accepted the marriage because you wanted me to be happy. But it only made me love Tyki so much more I couldn't keep it in. Once again, I'm sorry._

_Brother… really, I am sorry. You were ever so protective about me, even when I was going out to buy things. However, I've always ignored your words and took them for granted. How I wish I didn't do that! You were doing it to keep me safe, because you don't want to lose me. I took your love for granted, and I am forever sorry. I just want to say, I love you too._

_Lulubell, what a great friend you are. You're always there for me. Like they always say, a friend in need is a friend indeed. You defended me at work, and helped me out when I had troubles. I hope you will have a better future than me. Live well._

_Love,_

_Lenalee Lee_

"That's it," Lulubell put her pen back into her pocket. Taking out an envelope, she put the letter in it. "I will put in Mum's cabinet, she'll find out sooner or later." Lulubell continued.

"I hope this works," Tyki murmured.

* * *

"Miss Lee, you are free to go," the doctor declared with a curt nod.

"Thank you, doctor," said the said girl before changing into her old clothes and following Allen to his car. "I'm so happy I'm finally going home," She cheered but looked depressed after stating.

"What is it?" Allen enquired, looking worriedly at the rear mirror.

"My fiancé mistreats me, I'm thinking that we should separate, but I still love him."

"You can… tell your family. You can always trust them, you know?"

Lenalee beamed. "Yeah, I'll tell them later, can you drive faster? I'm so eager to see them!"

* * *

When they reached Lenalee's house, they found no one in there. "What's going on - hey there's a note on the door," exclaimed Allen. It read: _We have gone for Lenalee's funeral. It's at Lavender Lane._

"What? My funeral?" cried Lenalee, turning pale. "But how?"

"Lenalee, who had seen you on the shore? They may think you had died," questioned the shocked British.

"Yes, Lulubell and Tyki. They were the ones that had plotted to kill me. Now they had planned a funeral. Let's go and see, Allen." They rushed to the scene.

They were there, behind a tree, looking at what was going on in the large room. Lenalee could see Miranda bawling uncontrollably and Marie held her, tears trickling down his tanned face. Komui, for the first time in his life, wept, with his hands covering his face. There were a lot of people mourning for the 'deceased', including Lulubell and Tyki. Truthfully, they were also depressed about her death, which they had accidentally caused it.

"Let's go tell them you're still alive," said Allen stepping forward, but the girl reached out to stop him.

"No, they may think I came back from the dead. Even if they do believe, I will still go back to my old, dull life. They will just look down on me if I just come back as Lenalee Lee. I _have _to come back as another person."

Lenalee noticed Allen staring at her in confusion, so she added, "That's what girls do: revenge. Men might not understand."

"Okay, back to the question: How do you do it?"

Lenalee smirked. "I can find another job, you know."

"You can stay at my house, _you know._"

Lenalee gaped at him, face turning red. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm living with my mother, besides, your friends will think you're dead, right?" Allen flushed. _What am I thinking?_

"I don't have many friends… ... Alright, I think I can stay at your house, but won't it trouble you and your mother?"

"It's alright. Trust me," Allen assured.

* * *

"This is my house," Allen's car slowed to a halt in front of the gate.

"Wow, you didn't tell me your rich," Lenalee stared at the two-storey house.

"I'm a humble person," Allen said bashfully. "Come on let's go in."

Avie saw her son entering with a girl by his side. "A-Allen, what's with bringing a girl home?"

"She's the one who went unconscious at the shore, and now everyone thinks she's dead. Said she wants… well that's girls' talk. You can tell my mother that; I'm going to get changed."

After Allen went up the stairs, Avie motioned to Lenalee to sit opposite her.

"So, what's that 'girls' thing' he was talking about?" Avie inquired.

The younger girl explained everything to her and the older woman listened attentively.

After the explanation, Avie spoke, "I understand how you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Yes, as I am also seeking revenge too."

Lenalee gasped at her statement. How could a beautiful lady be seeking for revenge? But still, she asked, "Mrs. Walker, can you help me, then?" "Sure I can, now follow me," Avie replied. Getting her purse, Avie and Lenalee got ready to go out.

At this moment, Allen came down with a white tee and jeans. Lenalee's heart skipped a beat for a moment. He looked very handsome in that outfit. His voice brought her back to reality, "Mother, where are you taking Lenalee?"

"Oh, just for some shopping. We'll be right back."

* * *

"First, to be another person, you need a new name," Avie said. "And _you_ will take my daughter's name."

"What? Your daughter? But… I don't think it's right."

"My daughter had been missing for a year, I don't think she'll be back," Avie looked gloom for a moment before perking up, "Now her name is Abby Walker, remember it well. You must push your old self into one corner and welcome your new self in. Now I am going to tell you about her personalities, so you must listen well. I may be nice, but when it comes to coaching, I am very strict."

"Y-yes, Mrs. Walker."

While they were on their way to the clothes shop, Avie introduced Abby to Lenalee. "Abby is born on the 5th of September, she's a Virgo. She has short straight, brown hair and gray eyes. She's a sporty person, so normally she would play basketball and swim. Her favourite movies is _Gone with the Wind_, yes, she does have a soft spot to old movies_;_Her favourite food is chocolate cake; Her favourite drinks is water, as she like to stay healthy. We have reached the clothes shop. Let's go in."

They entered looked through the wide range of clothes.

"Abby likes to wear miniskirts and collared shirts. Her favourite colour is green and white, which is a good mix. If she wears a dress, she would put on a necklace too. And for shoes, she loves to wear high heels; preferably boots. Now after listening to me, you should know what to wear." Avie ordered.

Lenalee nodded slightly and started to choose before going into the changing room.

A few minutes later, Lenalee emerged from the room, wearing a green T-shirt with white curvy designs on it, writing: _I'm nobody but me_ with a white miniskirt and black belt. Avie looked at her from head to toe before nodding her head. "It would have been better if you wore a collared shirt, but this will do." Then she went to the cashier and pay. "Won't that be expensive?" Lenalee stuttered. "Let it be a present for you." Avie replied.

Still wearing her newly bought clothes, Lenalee followed Avie to a restaurant for lunch.

"As I was saying Abby likes chocolate cake, I will order it for you," The older woman stated before ordering the food. Lenalee silently smiled to herself, as it was the food she liked, too. "As you know, Abby likes swimming and basketball, so I will put you in those lessons," said Avie.

Lenalee protested politely. "But Mrs. Walker, I-I had been afraid of water since young and I don't think I am as sporty as Miss Abby," Avie put on a stern look, "If you have to change, you _have _to change, including your personalities." The girl lowered her head in thought and muttered a _yes_.

After lunch, they went to the barber shop. Lenalee's long, flowing; dark green hair was cut short to shoulder-length and dyed chocolate brown. Then, they were about to get coloured contacts to make Lenalee's purple eyes look gray when Lenalee insisted, "Please, Mrs. Walker, I do not wish to put on coloured contacts. May I just leave it purple?" Avie hesitated for a while before answering, "You can, but you have to make your own excuses if someone asks you about it."

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

When they came back home, Allen first noticed Lenalee and gasped, "Is that Lenalee?"

"Yes, son."

"But, why did you make her look like… Abby?"

"Do you still remember the 'girls' thing'? Yes, that's the one. Lenalee is going to take Abby's place for a moment. So now, you have to address Lenalee as your sister, and Lenalee has to address Allen as her brother, and Lenalee, call me Mother, got it?"

"Yes, Mother." The two young adults said in unison.

"Now get used to each other, I'm going to take a shower," Avie said before heading to the bathroom.

Allen's eyes seemed to bore into Lenalee's. "You really change… Abby."

"Yes. I will look for a job tomorrow-"

"There's no need to, you can work at the bar. Mother is the head there, while I'm the manager, though my main job is as a lawyer. The Black Order is kind of a family job, so it's necessary that I am part of it. You may start off as a bartender, which is Abby's job, before she went missing. She likes starting small." Allen suggested with a smile.

Lenalee winced a little at the sound of 'bar' but she agreed.

"So, when do I start work?"

* * *

One long chapter, I do hope you like it.

Whoa, finally Allen and Lenalee parts! And one huge makeover for our Lenalee! But there is still more to come…

Nonetheless, please Read and Review! I really appreciate it. Now where's my tea…


	6. The Black Order

I'm really glad you'd enjoy my 5th chapter!

Lenalee/Abby: Looks like I'm a double person?

A.S. :No, you're not going to become Lenalee, for a very long time.

Lenalee/ Abby: Oh… Then my family… *starts to cry*

A.S.: Okay, fine, you will meet them… A good number of chapters later. Now here's a tissue.

Lenalee/ Abby : Thanks *blows into the tissue*

A.S. : I don't own anything.

* * *

Lenalee looked into the mirror, at her reflection. She was wearing Abby's uniform (mini dress, to be exact) of the bar, as she was getting ready for work. It was black all over, with the Black Order's symbol embedded over her left breast.

She got down the stairs, and saw Allen waiting to drive her to work. "Let's go, Abby," Allen said with a smile, and the said girl strolled behind him. They reached his car and got in.

As they drove, Allen introduced to Lenalee about the bar they were working in and the personality of Abby, "Now, the bar's name is 'The Black Order', which is, well, somewhat an enemy with 'The Noah's Ark', so watch out."

Lenalee winced a little at the mention of her former working place, but Allen did not notice and continued.

"In our bar, Abby is a very friendly, efficient girl who mixes well with her friends. There are Arystar Krory, Daisya Barry and such. The bouncer, Fou, is quite hot-headed, but deep inside, she's a loyal friend."

Lenalee nodded. "I will take note. Thanks for the information."

Allen beamed. "No problem."

When they reached the bar, Lenalee got off the car and waved her 'brother' goodbye, before standing at the opening of the bar. She gazed at the bar, smiling.

_Starting a new life here feels quite interesting, _she thought.

As she stepped in, one waiter dressed in his cloak-uniform, walked towards her. "H-hi, Abby. Y-you're back." Lenalee noticed he looked like a vampire, a shy vampire, to be more exact.

"Oh, Krory, quit being shy around people. Be more confident! You've known Abby for so long and you're still stammering in front of her!" A man behind Krory exclaimed, arms crossed.

So, the vampire-like man was Krory, Lenalee took note. "Krory, I'm not going to bite, be more confident, you'll look and feel better, and you'll leave a better first impression on your customers too," Lenalee gave the shy waiter a encouraging smile before walking to a table to take an empty bottle left by one customer.

"Wow, Abby, I think Krory's gonna walk in with a big smile and tidy hair tomorrow," The man's voice rang in the said girl's ears. "Really?"

He grinned. "Yeah!"

"Then that's great, Krory needed some advice and encouragement," Lenalee said back. She still didn't know what that man's name was. She should have asked Allen for their descriptions.

She worked as a waitress in a bar again, but in a new bar, new name and new friends. However, she could not help but think about her family...

_Brother…_she trailed off, eyes filled with mourn. She still missed them a lot, she wanted to turn back and just go home. Her real home. But the moment Tyki and Lulubell's faces surfaced in her mind, her heart boiled with rage and she kicked out the thoughts of home. _I'm not going to return home until my revenge on those two has been done._

She fiddled with her shirt. There were not many customers in the late morning. She still missed her days in the _Noah's Ark_, her previous workplace, but the _Black Order _is unique: Floor covered by old and yellowed papers; Gothic headlights and black walls and some bookshelfs at the back of the bar, while the former was filled with pictures of queens and kings and everything was grand and dark.

Lenalee's phone vibrated in her side pocket and she whipped it out.

_Hey Abby, how's it going?_

Lenalee's cheek turned slightly crimson, after all, it was the first time any guy had done such a thing to her, besides that overprotective brother of hers. She texted back:

_It's good. Didn't know that Krory was that shy. By the way, who's the guy that has bells hanging from his hood?_

She put her phone back into her pocket as she lean against a table. Her eyes followed from Krory to the hooded man. He had purple make-up under his eyes and was fiddling with a small object, which looked like a bell, which was attached to the end of his pointed hood of his uniform. There were a few more waiters located at each corner of the bar, chatting away amongst themselves.

Lenalee took this chance to get to know more of Abby's friends, so she walked up to Mr. Hoods and Bells. "So, how's work?" He grinned cheekily, "It's cool as ever, and what's with the random question?" Lenalee was about to reply to this new friend when her phone vibrated again.

_He's like that. Don't worry, he won't faint or anything due to anxiety. And that gentleman is called Daisya Barry._

Lenalee didn't reply. He's busy, she told herself. "See you around, Daisya," she sent a smile to the said male before roaming around the huge bar. When she reached the deepest end, there was a creamy-white wall with patterns embedded on it. The female brushed her finger across it. _The patterns are carved on, _Lenalee gazed at the beautiful carvings and wall. All of a sudden, the wall zapped and a voice groaned.

"Who has come to disturb me from my sleep? Man, I'm freaking tired and you have destroyed my beauty sleep!" Much to Lenalee's astonishment, a girl emerged from the wall. She had a weird purple hat which let out two long peach-orange bangs. She also had a weird way of dressing, unlike the normal uniform. Lenalee stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

The girl narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh, it's you, Abby. How's Walker doing? Is he still a sprout?" Lenalee suspected she was talking about Allen, so she just shrugged. "I guess."

Suddenly, the girl had this fire background behind her. "And where have you been all these freaking time? HUH? Don't just disappear out of nowhere and come back like you've only took a few days off!"

Lenalee began to get worried. Who was she? And what could she say? "I'm really sorry..."

The strange girl huffed and folded her hands, "I can't believe you forgot my name, idiot! It's Fou, and don't you ever forget!" Lenalee managed a weak laugh. So she was the bouncer, and she expected bouncers to be males. Like Allen had mentioned, she sure had a fiery temper. "Sorry, Fou. I promise I will never forget it. So are you coming to work?"

Fou sighed, "Don't you remember? I'm the bouncer, or gatekeeper which you all call me, I make sure there are no trespassers, or any jerks creating havoc in the bar. If they still refuse, I will use my hands to chase them out." Right after she said that, her hands transformed into many types of weapons. Lenalee gaped in amazement, but hid it immediately. "I'm going to go back and work, see you."

As Lenalee left, Fou returned to the wall. _Abby's really weird. I'll close an eye for her forgetfulness; she could be quite blur at times, but she looked different and her voice had a higher pitch...?_

* * *

Allen sighed as he reached the office; he would need to work double hard for the paperwork and braced himself to be called for a case or meeting. Lavi glomped him as the shorter male entered.

"Beansprout, come on, let's begin doing the paperwork. Oh and let me tell you a secret: Yuu had been called for some divorce case, I don't know. But the main point is Yuu, YUU! I wonder what will he do?" Allen gave his best friend an interested look. He had a feeling Kanda would yelled at his client and the spouse, "Stupid people, just get divorced for all I care! Why do you even get married in the first place?" And walk away to gobble up soba. Allen sweat-dropped profusely. _I wonder why was he even a lawyer?_

"Shut up and work, stupid rabbit, beansprout," An unmistakable voice grumbled at the duo.

Allen grinned evilly. "So how's the case going?"

Kanda 'che'ed and skimmed through the paperwork. "Two people arguing for their stupid rights. If they don't get along, why did they even get married in the first place? Those idiots are giving me a headache." Allen gave him a smile, a smile that was let out when he was going to say something wise or epic.

"Kanda."

The said male glared at him from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Some people get married because they _think _they understand each other, or in other case, love. Actually, loving a person means understanding his or her needs, strength; accepting his or her weakness; and getting along with each other. There's more to love that just kissing and hugging."

"Then what about you take my place?"

Allen gave 'that' smile again. "I know what to say because I've been through many of these kinds of cases. I'm sure there's at least one person that you love, Kanda."

Lavi thought Kanda was going to kill Allen or something, but little did he know that cold-hearted guy was pondering over the youngest male's statement.

Nobody realised that Kanda's eyes wandered somewhere far...

* * *

It ends at Kanda! With some mystery...

Seriously, I'm sorry for such a short chapter!

Kanda: You are so going to die, Antoinette! You ended this freaking stupid chapter with me! And moreover with the stupid rabbit and beansprout!

Allen: It's Allen, you slowpoke!

Lavi: Aw, stop fighting. *whispers*: Yuu and Beansprout! =3

Kanda and Allen: You stupid rabbit...!

Antoinette Sky: Stop it, you guys. And Kanda, please do tell us who were you thinking of?

Kanda: You are so going to die, (Author's real name)!

Antoinette Sky: Uh, anyway, R&R!


	7. Ideas, Ideas

I am very sorry.

I have no time to update it, but now I finally do! Even with the holiday homework… Still, I will try my very best to race against time!

Also, I figured I should let Allen speak some British slang, since he is one.

I do not own anything. Except myself.

* * *

"One more glass of whiskey!" Someone ordered as Lenalee walked past.

"I will get it for you in a minute," She replied with a small smile as she went to get what the customer wanted.

The customers here were lesser than those in Noah's Ark (Earl's bar) but somehow, she liked it here better.

"Eliade…" Someone sighed at the side. Lenalee spun around. "K-Krory? What are you doing?" Krory shot his head up, eyeballs almost popping out. "I-I'm sorry! I-I won't d-daydream again! Don't fire meeeee!"

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. _He sounds like… Mother._ Her heart twisted as she recalled the kind smile Miranda always gives her. Her ultimate clumsiness aside, she is very gentle and caring. Lenalee's hand clutched at the hem of her shirt as she longed to be home again. Not as Abby Walker, but as Lenalee Lee.

"Abby? You okay?" Krory stared at her, finger at his chin. "Helloooooo?"

"什么（1）?" Lenalee perked her head up. "I-I'm sorry, I must have been tired." She gave a weak laugh and took the whiskey to her customer.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and bulky men dressed in dead grey stomped in. They started flinging the customers to the other side of the room and flipping tables and chairs. Enraged, Lenalee sped to the man. "Just what do you think you are doing? Bursting in for no reason, assaulting our customers and destroying our property?"

One of the grey men glowered at her before seizing her collar and lifted her from the ground. Lenalee's instincts reacted as she thrust her knee deep into the man's stomach. Grunting in pain, he immediately let go of her and she tumbled onto the paper-decorated floor.

"Quit messin' around in here again, punks!" A voice yelled behind her as that person crushed them and went on smashing them until they retreated.

…_Epic, _Lenalee thought.

"Hey, Abby, you okay?" That person held out a hand. It was Fou.

"Yeah, I guess so. And what you did just now was pretty cool," Lenalee commented as she took Fou's hand and stood up.

"Because that's what Bouncers do. Those guys are the frequent jerks. They always use dirty tactics to win our customers over, and probably everyone.

"Because they are our rivals. The Noah's Ark."

* * *

Allen poked his pen on his temple. The case he was handling was really tough, he don't know where to start. "This case is just rubbish, over some childish arguments, but the point is: no matter how many times I've looked through it, both parties seem to speak the truth… Ah, bloody terrible it is!"

"If you need help, you can always ask for it from the red-haired bunny!" Someone chanted behind him.

Allen sighed. "Good day, Lavi. I really would like to have a chat, but please find someone else to have a chin wag(2) with; I am really in a life-or-death situation in this moment."

Lavi raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean? It's not like the people are going to die- you mean Boss will kill you if you can't solve it?"

Allen nodded, eyes spinning as he thought of the horrible consequences.

"Lavi, please help me!" Allen slumped on his table, near to the state where he would burst out crying. Lavi patted his friend's shoulder. "Don't you worry, I will definitely help you. Now to pull one more person…" The redhead scanned the office, and grinned cheekily as he spotted his target.

"YUUUUUUUU~" Lavi cried while he spread his hands, flying towards Kanda. "Shut your mouth, バカウサギ(3), you're so obnoxious," grunted Kanda as he returned to his papers. "Yuu, can you do me a favor? Allen's in deep state of confusion with his current case, and I want to help him. Can you help too?" Lavi's eyes twinkled as he pleaded the Japanese.

Kanda shot him a glare. "Like I would help that もやし(4). You alone can do it, don't pull me in."

"Aw, you're so mean! Please, just this once!" Lavi begged.

"No." Came the cold reply.

Lavi rested his chin on his hand as he stretched his mind to find the perfect idea.

"Well then, Yuu, if you help him…" Lavi whispered in Kanda's ears as he voiced out his oh-so-perfect idea.

Kanda blinked at what the rabbit said. Muttering through his teeth, he said, "Just this once, you got it, バカウサギ?"

"Got it!"

Kanda got up grudgingly, and walked towards where Allen was sitting, of course, with Lavi trotting behind.

"Oi もやし."

Allen looked up. "All right(5), idiot?"

" バカウサギ is going to help you, so you better be grateful about that, バカ."

Allen took this chance to embarrass Kanda. "Then, what about you?" He asked smugly.

Kanda spluttered, " お-俺(6)… What are you t-talking about? I have too much time to spare, that's why I came to take a look at your pathetic face, バカもやし!"

Allen sighed with gratitude. "Well, thank you all the same."

And the trio started with their work…

* * *

Lenalee sat on a chair behind the bar counter as her shift had ended and she could return home. While she yearned for the warm bath back at 'home', she was just too surprised: she couldn't believe that while she previously worked in The Noah's Ark, she did not realize that people were sent to create havoc to other bars, secretly provide cash to those who introduce people to go to their bar and only their bar.

"I can't believe this… After all these time, I don't even realize one bit…"

Krory sat beside her. "What's wrong, Abby?"

Lenalee gave him a feeble smile. "Nothing, just thinking of ways of how to win back the customers the Noah's Ark had stolen… I guess?"

The older male chuckled. "I guess it's time for payback, no?"

Lenalee furrowed her eyebrows. "But we must do it without using any dirty tactics… How do we attract more customers? This is not like a restaurant that you can cut prices of our drinks, and definitely not like any random shop where we could put up an advertisement… We could give out flyers, but no one ever takes note of that. Argh, I'm out of ideas… What about you, Krory?"

The said male thought for a while. "We can make some space for them to play pool, but I'm not too sure…"

"Since many customers are around your age, your suggestions are quite important."

Krory thought again. Then he blushed. "W-well, men a-are attracted… to p-pretty… ladies…"

Lenalee shot up from her chair. "That's it! I've got it!" Krory blinked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, Abby?"

Lenalee turned to her colleague. "谢谢(7), Krory! You're a genius!" Then she took her bag and ran out, leaving Krory who was still baffled.

She did not know if Allen was driving her home, but she was in a hurry, so she texted him she was going home herself, before flagging a cab.

Once she reached home, she made her way to look for Avie. "Mother, are you in there?" She knocked on her room.

"Yes I am, you may come in."

Avie gestured to a seat for Lenalee to sit on. "So what have you come to tell me?"

Lenalee shifted in her seat. "Well, I was thinking of how to get back our customers which the Noah's Ark have stolen using their foul methods, then Krory and I thought of hiring female bartenders to attract… you know, more customers, as what Krory had said..."

Avie mused for a moment. "Actually, that is a _pretty_ good idea. If we hire female bartenders, we should hire male ones too, am I right?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yes, our bar seems to lack workers, but financially, we can't hire too much, though."

The older woman agreed. "I'll let you do this then, can I count on you."

Lenalee smiled. "Of course!"

She went back to her room to look through the list of close friends of Abby's. Then she sent an e-mail to them to look for someone they know who could fit some particular conditions. She thought of what kind of male workers she could hire, and the sound of the opening and closing of a door disrupted her train of thoughts.

_Maybe Allen would have some ideas, _thought the Chinese female as she stepped out. "Welcome back, Allen," she greeted the said male as he entered the hallway.

"Thank you, Le- Abby," He gave her a closed-eye smile.

"Oh yes, Allen, I was wondering," she was about to ask him her intended question when an idea flashed across her mind, which immediately replaced the former one.

"And what might you be wondering?"

"Do you have time for a part-time job at the bar?"

* * *

Hm, I wonder what Lavi had told Kanda...

Yes, I am very sorry; it has to be that short. I need time! Oh Hetalia, please, spare me some time!

(1) 什么 – it means 'what' in Chinese  
(2) Chin wag – it means chat in British slang.  
(3) バカウサギ – it means Idiot Rabbit (Baka Usagi)  
(4) もやし – it means Beansprout (Moyashi)  
(5) All right – it means "Hello, how are you?" in British slang.  
(6) 俺 – it means 'I' but in a vulgar way (ore)  
(3) 谢谢 – it means thank you in Chinese.

Well, I did some research on British slang, cause I thought Allen would be using it, and everyone would be adding in some of their native tongue, no? If you think otherwise, you can always tell me!

Please R&R! Comments are very much appreciated. Oh and one more thing, I thank you for you patience~


	8. Idea Carried Out

Bwahaha, finally, I have time.

Another Christmas (Listening to Christmas songs by Hetalia), another New Year, I'm getting old... Still, I'm young at heart. Everyone is.

I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! OH, speaking of which, Allen's birthday's coming! Have to prepare two chapters now...

Allen's dark side is showing in this chapter. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Time for a part-time job, you say?" Allen blinked. He was just celebrating over the fact that his 'best friends' had helped him real lot for the case, and then a request for something that will cut his free time.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I will bloody never agree to that!_

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but I can't be certain that I will have time for that- By the way, what job are you implying about?" Allen kept him screaming thoughts within.

"It's at our bar, we need some more bartenders and there is one condition... They have to be g-g-good looking," Lenalee suddenly found herself stuttering when she told Allen. _Because I have to tell myself that I cannot tell you directly that you are super hot!_

Allen blushed at the compliment. "Well, I suppose so..."

Lenalee thought of something that would break the tension. "Oh yes, do you have any friends you would like to recommend for this... part-time job, full-time job, whatever is preferred?"

Allen pondered over a moment, and almost immediately, two faces popped up in his mind. Mentally, Allen was cackling evily and rubbing his hands together in glee. Physically, Allen was smiling innocently at Lenalee.

"Actually, I do."

* * *

Allen couldn't wait to get to the office, to see their expressions when he tell them, to hear their stupified answers.

"Hey, Beansprout, you look happy. Did you solve the case completely?" Lavi ran up to him. Looking at Allen's smiling face, even if he had been called Beansprout, Lavi knew, something is terribly wrong.

"Lavi," The said male trembled a little at his name, "Do you have time for a part-time job?"

The redhead blinked in confusion, who expected a scarier question. "Huh? I guess so, but why the sudden question?"

"Would you like to work in the Black Order as a bartender? They are looking for some more workers, you know. Moreover, you being _slightly_ lazy, are currently working part-time here."

"No thanks, Allen. I mean, I want to have more time-"

"They are currently looking for good-looking workers, if you would want to know. And there will always be some cute girls in the bar."

Lavi's heart stopped. There are cute girls? And d_oes Allen mean that I'm handsome and hot and cute and sexy? YAHOOO! Finally, someone other than me knows it!_

The redhead grinned and put his arm around the satisfied shorter male's shoulder. "I'm up for it, bro!" Then he poked Allen's cheek, "Hey, then what about Yuu?" Allen smiled devilishly, which Lavi understood perfectly. "I will risk my life for your sake, sir!" Lavi saluted dramastically and he ran off to find the last one of the threesome. Allen chuckled to himself as he went to his table. "I really cannot imagine Kanda working in a bar and attracting young ladies, though."

"YUU!" Lavi flew and tried to grab on his friend. Which failed epic-ly.

"Stop trying to grab me, バカウサギ. Don't you have work to do?" Kanda growled as he stepped over the other male, who was sprawled on the floor, to take some files off the shelf.

"Oh yeah, Yuu. Do you have time?"

"For what?" Came the monotonous reply.

"For a part-time job in the Black Order!" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully, oblivious to the awkward glances by the other colleagues.

"何?(1) Why would I want to work there?" Kanda glared at the redhead.

Lavi grinned. "Because you're hot!"

"HUH?" Everyone around them cried out. The duo had officially obtained full attention.

Kanda tried his best to keep out the word 'yaoi' from invading his mind. Oh, and not to cough. "...What did you just say, you rabbit?"

Lavi repeated innocently. "Like I said, because you're smexyyyy!"

"Quit joking around, you idiot!" Kanda yelled and he kicked his colleague out of the office. Allen stared at the scene unfolding before him. That did not go as expected, though. Thinking that it was time for him to show up, he stood up and approached the Japanese male. His 'もやし' sensor activating, Kanda whipped his head around to face the cause of the activation. "What do you want, もやし?" He growled and eyed the other colleagues surrounding him as they had been watching some good 'show'. They stiffened at his glower and quickly resumed to their work.

"Well," Allen started, "I actually wanted to ask if you would like to work at the Black Order, but fret not, I would not use such despicable language and words like Lavi did. Here I go." The younger male breathed in deeply. "As you know, the Black Order had been rivals with the Noah's Ark for a long time, and you definitely hate the both of them, but somehow, you seem to side with the Black Order. So, would you like to work in the Black Order so we can bring down the Noah's Ark?"

Kanda glared at him sideways. "...Take it that I am in the mood of slicing people up."

Allen smiled. "Thank you!"

"Che."

Suddenly, a shadow grew over Allen and a large hand tightened on his shoulder. Allen sweated profusely. He knew who was behind him.

"What are you doing here, slacking off like nobody's business? GET TO WORK, YOU USELESS DISCIPLE!"

"R-roger!"

* * *

Lenalee put her hands under her chin. She had asked Allen, but what about female workers? She could ask Fou, but she didn't want to bother the bouncer though. Krory definitely do not have a lot of female friends, and Daisya didn't look like that type, either. She sighed and got up, there's no time to think about that right now. She can't slack off during work.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she fished it out to find that she had one new message.

_Good day Abby, I hope I have not disturbed you. I have found three willing male volunteers all together, so all you need is female volunteers. The Best of British luck to you!(2)_

Not noticing a smile creeping up to her lips, she texted back:

_谢谢! I cannot believe you have found three volunteers in just one day! I will do my best too!_

Now, where shall she start?

Finally deciding to confront the bouncer, she walked to the end to face a beautifully carved wall. "Um, excuse me, are you there, Fou?"

Electric bolts shot out and the said female emerged with a bored expression. "Ya looking for me, Abby?"

"Yes, you see, I am looking for some female workers to work for this bar, it doesn't matter if it is part-time or full-time. Do you have any recommendations?" She left out the 'good-looking' part, Fou isn't that kind of person to judge anyone by their looks.

Fou put a hand(?) under her chin and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I do have one in mind, ya know."

"Really?" Lenalee's eyes lit up.

"Her name's Lou Fa. She's currently unemployed now, with her close friends Ri Kei and Shi Fu. But she's quite into science... Maybe she can invent new wine and beer flavours with that too-bright mind of her?"

Lenalee barely contained her joy. "Thank you, Fou! When can I meet her?"

Fou shrugged. "I dunno. I'll check with her. I'll bring her during the non-busy hours, kay?"

"Thank you very much!"

The shorter girl shrugged and returned to her wall, while the other returned to what she was supposed to do.

_Three male and one female, in._

* * *

Allen stretched himself when he finally finished his case, mentally celebrating. Papers were done, he had fished out enough evidence for his client, easy peasy. He turned his head to the metal clock on the wall. Five o' clock sharp. Time to head home.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi glomped the said male, "When am I gonna start my new job? I can't wait to meet cute girls!" Allen sighed at his impatient friend. "Soon, I will decide with them, you will be invited to an interview, and they will decide. So, the Best of British luck to you."

"Oi, you," Someone growled behind them. Lavi squeeked and he hugged the white-haired man. "Whether I get in or not, I _will_ slice whoever is in my way, you got it?"

"Of course you may not, you idiot! You are not permitted to randomly chop people up with fluffy sword of yours!" Allen retorted.

Kanda snorted. "Che, like I will listen to you, idiot. And don't insult Mugen, もやし, it's not fluffy!"

"It's Allen!"

"Guys, it's time go home, and you two are bickering? Why don't we have an interview now!"

"WHAT?"

"Yea, I don't wanna wait any longer," Lavi gave them his cheerful grin.

"Well then, why don't we settle it in the Black Order?" Allen said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

Lenalee poured herself a glass of ice tea before working full-speed at the growing size of customers in the bar. Krory almost tripped at his vampire cloak, Daisya dreamily minded his own business, and good thing the Akumas -jerks from the Noah's Ark- didn't come today and create a ruckus.

"Glad to see you working hard," A familiar soothing voice called her. Lenalee turned around to face her 'brother'. Beside him was two tall males, good-looking nonetheless. One had blazing red hair with a green headband, bright green eyes and a bright grin, while the other had glowing dark blue hair tied to a long ponytail, dark gray eyes and a depressing scowl.

"Abby, this is Lavi, and this is Kanda Yuu. Lavi, Kanda, this is Abby Walker, my sister," Allen introduced them to each other.

"Then, the third person is..."

"Me, of course," Allen answered with a blush. Lenalee's face reddened and she motioned the trio to sit.

"W-Well then, shall we start the interview?" The female said, hiding her nervousness. Lavi grinned and Kanda scowled. The usual. Allen smiled softly, "Yes we are."

* * *

I am going to stop here for the moment, because I can't think of any questions at this moment. Please, my friends, give me some ideas! They are appreciated!

(1) 何 - Nani in Japanese, which means 'what'.  
(2) The Best of British Luck to you - it basically means good luck, but in Britain slang.

I wish everybody a jolly Merry Christmas! Oh and please look at my other stories. Girl, Missing is being updated too. And Allen's 2011 birthday tribute too!


	9. Potentials and Talents, Unleash!

Thank you readers for being so supportive! I appreciate it real lot!

Oh yes, Kanda, one of my readers have a question for you: -clears throat- Would you attack any of your customers?

Kanda: You kidding me? If they get in my way, I will slice them up with Mugen.

Me: Okay... wait WHAT? I will never let you do that! My story isn't M rated, so no descriptive violence is allow-

Kanda: First Illusion, Insects of the Underworld!

Me: -tries to edit the gruesome ending with my writing skills-

Kanda: Die you punk!

Me: -Gruesome things happening to me and ends up laying of the floor-

Lavi: Hey wutz up, Yuu? :D

Kanda: Just killing that guy over there.

Me: I-I don't own a-anything...

* * *

"You sure about this?" Lavi raised an eyebrow when he saw the things prepared before the threesome.

Lenalee nodded with a smile. "Of course! It's to test your abilities!"

Kanda growled with a scowl. "I will do no stunts like a _clown._" He shot a glare at Allen.

Allen twitched an eye. "You do not insult clowns! They are the merriest things in the world that creates joy and laughter, unlike _someone_ who slices people up like slicing tomatoes. Hah, I bet that person used to be a cook who wears a frilly, pink apron and messes everything up in the kitchen with a _BOOM_!"

"What did you say, もやし?"

"Alright, guys. This is an interview, not a debate challenge, now let's start this, okay?" Lenalee snapped, which silenced them immediately.

"Yes Ma'am."

The female nodded curtly. "Now Allen starts first. Do what you would want with this ten bottles of beer and wine. Don't worry, they're not open yet, but if you want them open, well, you find your own way."

Allen stepped forward and gave the bottles a brief stare before he picked the first one up. And threw it in the air. Then another. And another. And another. Then he caught the first one falling down and threw it back up again. Then he continued like this until all the ten bottles are up in the air.

Lavi and Lenalee gaped at him in amazement while Kanda shot him a 'show-off' glare. Of course, Allen didn't notice that at all. He was too busy juggling the glass bottles. After some magnificent juggling, Allen gracefully put the bottles back onto the table, one bottle at a time.

Applause bursted out in the bar, and the four of them realised that the whole bar was watching Allen's performance. Even Fou was looking.

"Way to go!" Fou cheered. Allen blushed at the enthusiastic response from his unexpected audience. Kanda scoffed and turned away, while Lavi slung an arm around the shorter male's shoulder, grinning away, proud of his friend.

Lenalee beamed. "Now it's your turn, Lavi."

"Roger that!"

Lavi stood in front of the bottles and turned to the Chinese girl. "I'm good in my memory. That should do for waiters, right? Gimme a moment to memorise the names, year of product, level of alcohol and such on these bottles, then you can take it away and start testing me." Lenalee's eyes widened at that request. It just seemed to difficult for a human brain to take it all in in such a short period of time, isn't it?

The redhead stared intently at each bottle and handed Lenalee a bottle when he finished memorising the details. When he was done with all the bottles, he gave a nod to her to show that he was ready. Lavi took in a deep breath, and released the things he had put in his mind.

* * *

"Wow, that is just so amazing!" Lenalee breathed when she checked Lavi's answers to the last bottle, which is a _Johnnie Walker Black Label. _Another thunderous round of applause broke the silence which was present the past few minutes, when Lavi was reciting.

Lenalee turned to Kanda. "I guess it's your turn now. Good luck!"

The Japanese male 'che'd and stormed to the bottles. He gave the bottles a cold, hard stare, and Lenalee swore that she saw the bottles shivered in fright.

Kanda swiftly unsheathed his sword and slice the corks off the bottles, of course, if he just sliced like that, the bottom half of the corks would remain stuck. So all the corks was pulled out within that millisecond and was flung off into the dustbin at the other end, all in one piece.

Everyone in the bar, and I really mean everyone, including Fou, was staring wide-eyed and mouth-opened at the samurai. Kanda just shot them a what-are-you-staring-at glare and returned to his seat.

The first to break the silence was Lavi. "OH MY GOODNESS! THAT WAS FABULOUS, YUU!" He ran forward to give his best friend a glomp, but was kicked away as a result. Allen, surprisingly, was the first to applaud, followed by the rest.

* * *

"Okay," Lenalee started as her gaze on the papers she was holding switched to the trio in front of her, "The three of you have passed the interview-or test, and have been hired. Congratulations."

Lavi punched his fist in the air. "Oh yeah!"

Allen sighed in relief and smiled inwardly, not believing that he could pass the interview-test.

Kanda 'che'd and stood up. "So when are we starting?"

Lenalee beamed. "Right now, if you would like to."

* * *

"You sure this isn't too big for me?" Allen asked as he stepped out of the staff room. Lenalee looked at him, head cocking to one side. Her face heated up at how the Black Order jacket, although long-sleeved, had shown his lean muscles. Allen realised that Lenalee wasn't answering his question. "A-Abby?"

Lenalee was immediately knocked out from her trance. "I-I'm sorry, Allen. Oh, and it fits you just nice, no frets." She grinned.

Allen smiled back, looking into her amethyst eyes. He would do anything to look at those beautiful eyes _forever_. A pair of sparkling amethyst eyes that would cause anyone to be completely lost within those magical orbs. Well, only for him.

"Allen?" Now it was Lenalee's turn to knock him out of his love-struck thinking.

The said male blinked and turned beet red. "P-Pardon me, were you saying something?" Lenalee shook her head. "Nothing in particular- Ah there they are."

Kanda and Lavi walked out with their new uniform. Kanda had a similar jacket to Allen's, but the Japanese male did not have a hood. Instead, it was a wide collar. His sword hung neatly over his left hip. Lavi had the uniform shirt long, long enough to go beyond his hip. He had a small hammer tucked nicely at his right thigh.

"Kanda, you sure you want to bring that sword along?" Lenalee sighed with a tired tone.

The said male grunted in response.

"Alright, you can keep it, but make sure you do not unsheathe it," warned the female as she walked them to the counter. Just then, Krory happened to walk by. "Abby, are those new workers?" Lenalee nodded with a wide grin. "Krory, meet your new colleagues, Allen, Lavi, Kanda. The three of you, meet Arystar Krory."

Lavi broke into a wide beam and hung a hand around the startled man. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lavi!" Allen pried the redhead off Krory while trying to introduce himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Krory. My name is Allen Walker."

Kanda remained silent.

Lenalee wished that this happy get-together could continue but they are currently working right now, so she had to interrupt. "Sorry, guys, but you have to work. Allen is in charge of the cocktail shaker, based on your juggling skills. Lavi, due to your excellent social skills and memory, can be the waiter. Kanda... can also serve... but you must not slice people, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison.

Allen swiftly got behind the counter and started preparing the cocktail mixtures, and Lavi hung out with some cute girls. Kanda... just stood there and unintentionally attracted some women... and men.

The female waitress looked at her new co-workers. She was impressed that they had gotten the hang of it so quickly, even though their jobs as lawyers do not require such a friendly social embrace. She used to think that lawyers are cold, heartless and work because of the huge sum of money their clients offered to them, as she had seen in TV shows. But the three of them proved her wrong. They were nice, friendly and moralised, people that would brighten up her day.

At that moment, someone burst into the bar, and Lenalee spun around, thinking that it was Akumas again. But no, it wasn't. Instead, it was a petite girl with long braids and wore large spectacles. Still panting, she stood up and exclaimed:

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

* * *

Sorry I don't really know what is written on the wine bottles, so I can't write it down.

Oh and the uniforms they were wearing are the old uniforms, the first version.

I apologise if it is too short, but I'm going to get busy soon, busier than ever, so I might not have time to upload... Still, R&R, I would appreciate it!


	10. First Day of Work

Hello, Happy Chinese New Year in a few hours' time! I hope to finish this, so nothing will be unfinished before it! Also, you may think that I upload pretty fast now, but in the later months, it will be slower than you can imagine... My deepest apologies...

I don't own anything.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Lenalee blinked at the petite female. She didn't look like a worker here, and she doubt that she had seen her here before! A girl that looks so innocent in a bar would definitely catch her attention.

Before she could open her mouth, someone from behind called her. "Hey Lou Fa, you're late! Again!" Fou stepped front and shot this Lou Fa a disapproving look. Lou Fa yelped and apologised. The bouncer sighed and turned to Lenalee. "Sorry, Abby. This is the girl I was talking about. She's Lou Fa."

The said girl bowed. "P-Please to meet you, my name is Lou Fa."

Lenalee smiled back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Abby Walker. So when do you want to start work?"

Lou Fa nodded enthusiastically. "As soon as possible!"

Lenalee gave a curt nod. "Okay then. Please take a seat." She motioned the two of them to sit on a black metallic chair. Lou Fa gave a curious glance at the floor, with was showered with papers, so old a yellow stain drenched them. You could even see the cursive handwriting of the olden days on them.

"They're actually the design for this bar," Lenalee interrupted the peaceful gazing, "I don't really know how they managed to get all these papers, though. They're really old."

"I don't know either, but they are really pretty," Lou Fa commented as she carefully settled down on the chair. Lenalee put a stack of papers on the table as she scanned through the emaciated file Lou Fa had handed to her.

"So, Lou Fa, is this your first time working?" Lenalee questioned, without looking up. Lou Fa fidgeted nervously in her seat as she played with her slender fingers. "Y-Yes. I have been researching with my close friends Ri Kei and Shi Fu, but that's not exactly what you call work. It's just a hobby. We're all currently jobless."

As an interviewer, Lenalee fought the urge to look at her with sympathy. "Well, what do you research on?"

"Science! Everything about Science! But amongst the three of us, I do best in Food Science," The bespectacled girl exclaimed proudly. Lenalee nodded and browsed through the file again, flipping through the pages in a slow manner. "You did quite well in university, but why didn't you apply for a job?"

"Well, I wanted to enter the Food Science industry, but apparently I wasn't accepted, so I decided to look for a part-time job to earn some money so I have enough money for a Master Degree, then maybe I would get accepted."

"That's very… ambitious of you." Lenalee commented.

"However, those part-time jobs which had looks quite manageable do not apply to Science, and besides Science, I am almost useless in everything. So I am still polishing my Science with my fellow companions. Well, until Fou told me you are hiring workers."

Lenalee's lips curved upwards. "Indeed I am. Well, now I would have to see what you can do. You say you are good in Food Science, right?" Lou Fa nodded vigorously. "Then, can you research on five wines or beers you find in this bar and write down all its contents and processes, and which combinations will be good." Lenalee knew this would be a challenge. But hey, no job is easy to get into.

Lou Fa saluted. "Yes, Ma'am. Please give me some time and I will finish the report." Lenalee smiled in response. "Take your time, Miss Lou Fa. And good luck." Lou Fa bowed and exited the bar quickly and clumsily.

"So, was she alright?" Fou stepped by Lenalee sides, hands behind her head. "I'm not too sure, Fou," Lenalee exhaled, "I can see her strong determination, but that doesn't mean that she can do it."

Fou smirked. "Just watch that kid. She may not look like it, but she sure has it in her."

* * *

"Here's the beverage ya ordered," Lavi said as he put down the said drink on the table. The female customer beamed at him with sparkling eyes, taking in the handsome features the redhead possesses. "I didn't get your name," She chimed, making her voice as attractive as possible. Lavi thought that she was cute, but if it wasn't the fact that it was his first day of work, he would have lunged at her right this instant. "Da name's Lavi," He exclaimed, grinning goofily.

On the other side of the room, Kanda was grudgingly serving drinks and was hit on by a drunken** man**.

"Hey, hottieee, wanna drink with meeee?" His words were slurred due to the alcohol. Kanda shot him a disgusted glare before walking off, but another random drunkard grabbed him by the arm. "There's no need to be shyyyy, **girl**…"

Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He stopped giving a care that he would get fired. He stopped giving a care that he would get sued for assault and needed his other two colleagues to save his butt. He just released his rage on that random drunkard with his fist of fury.

Fist of Fury! You can hear a tiny voice screaming. The victim yelped in pain and dropped on the floor, unmoving.

"Goodness gracious me, Kanda!" Allen cried as he came into the crime scene. "What have you done? You know that you can't assault people, according to the rule! I even forced you to memorise it when we were studying law!"

The said male managed a grunt. "That idiot started the assault first, and I was just defending myself."

Lavi let out a sigh. "Well, I guess self-defence is understandable…" He then removed his attention from Kanda to the fallen man. Surprisingly, he was sound asleep, and would be taken for a peaceful man sleeping if it was not for the bright red mark on his face.

Allen resisted the urge to face-palm. "Let's just get back to work. If Le-Abby finds out, we will be in hot soup." The other two nodded without argument and left that man on the floor and returned to their work. Neither did the other customers attempted to help the sad man up.

* * *

Allen filled up another empty glass of iced water before giving it to a sad-looking male in his late twenties.

"Are you sure you don't want any kind of alcohol?" Allen questioned with a raised eyebrow. The man nodded. "I don't drink anyway…" The British went silent for a moment before pulling out a chair to sit by him. "Do you mind?" He asked.

The male shook his head. As he gulped down his water, Allen observed him. He didn't seem to hold a broken heart, but not a fired worker, either.

"Would you like to tell me what might be the reason for your heavy heart?" The white-haired male gave him a soft smile.

"Reever Wenhamm." The said male introduced as he took another swig of his drink. "Just received another load of paperwork from my boss. He gives such a huge stack every single time, it's getting on me. Moreover, he always make those random machines that proved to be useless in the end. I have to clean it up for him too. Today, he made another... Komurin. I can't even remember how many times did he make his inventions again."

Just then, Lenalee walked past them and overheard their 'conversation between men'. She found the description of Reever's boss to be very, very familiar.

"E-excuse me," she softly interrupted, as the men turned in her direction, "Does that boss of yours happen to be…"

"Komui Lee."

Lenalee stopped short in her tracks. Her eyes were glassed over by some memories of the past between her brother and her. She remained rooted to the spot, unmoving.

"Um, Abby?" Allen waved his hand in front of her eyes, jolting her from her trance.

"H-Huh?"

"What happened? You just froze there for a moment," Allen explained, worry seeping out from his words.

Reever blinked. "Do you know Komui?" Lenalee was caught off guard by that question.

"N-No… I know someone that also has a similar personality, but it's not that… boss you were talking about."

"I see…"

Lenalee perked her head up. "Well then, I shall not disturb your manly conversation. Allen, please take good care of our customer."

Allen was about to answer her when he looked into her eyes. Eyes that was swirling with sorrow, longing and love. Was she yearning for something which she could never reach out for? Something that was so close, yet so far?

But all those emotions were never to be seen again, as Lenalee gave him a closed-eye smile, and turned around, heading back to work.

* * *

Did you realise? Lou Fa excels in Food Science… And Allen loves food…

Yeah, I know. The last part was full of angst. I apologise again. I like to write emotional stuff, that's why.

I hope that you like this chapter, and I would love to receive any reviews!

Happy Chinese New Year!


	11. Unexpected Customer

Hello, sorry for the late publish, I have tried my best! I have received many advices and tried to put them in. I hope it looks better!

I don't own anything. And please enjoy this.

* * *

A sleek black car slowed to a halt before the Black Order and exited a tall man. Tyki Mikk gave the bar a bored stare as he rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he here again? Oh yes, the Black Order recently had an immense increase in customers, and the Earl sent him to find out what the source was and eliminate it as soon as possible. Tyki exhaled. Must he… diminish the source? Just when he wanted to play poker with his old friends, he had to kil-work.

He gave another sigh before entering.

Inside, a room with dim but soothing lightings greeted him. The dance floor, blasted with numerous lightings, was full of drunken folks, dancing their hearts out, sometimes even yelling in exhilaration. He settled down in a small corner, perfect for spying with ease. He was about to call for some whisky when he realised that the waitress looked familiar. He narrowed his eyes and observed her features. She really looked like someone he knew…

No way. There was no way that's _her._ That waitress spun around and he could see her face real clear. Tyki's eyes widened. Although the hair was different, but she had the same mesmerising eyes. The same ones which enchanted him when they first met.

* * *

Lenalee handed a glass of beer to another customer and walked around, heels clacking away on the paper-decorated floor. Allen was busy juggling and impressing many customers, earning enthusiastic applauses. Lavi was chatting up some cute girls again, that Cheshire grin never leaving his face. Kanda was sending shivers down the customers' spine and flutters in the stomachs of others. Well, that's Kanda for you. Still, she felt that she was missing something. Was she supposed to do something? Trying not to frown, she scanned the bar, making sure every table had at least a glass on it. She turned to her left and spotted one. She took a step towards that direction and halted when she looked up to face the man of that table. He looked familiar to her, but she could not put her finger to it. The lightings were too dim for her to decipher who that mysterious person was, hidden in the shadows. She blinked to get a better look. And when Lenalee did, she received the utmost horror of her life.

* * *

Their gazes remained locked, and the world just seemed to stop. Every other sound was muffled.

A thought of running away flashed across Lenalee's mind, but she abruptly halted there too. She's not Lenalee Lee anymore, isn't she? She is Abby Walker. Daughter of Avie Walker, sister of Allen Walker, and employee in the Black Order.

Lenalee broke the connection without hesitation and paced towards the bar counter with confidence. The world started the revolve again.

Tyki blinked and his dumbfounded gaze followed her. That was Lenalee, right? They looked similar, but somehow different too. Lenalee would walk with a sense of uncertainty, one finger on her chin as she looked around as if searching for something. But this lady before him had her head held up high, just like an aristocrat, like a princess, unlike Lenalee the damsel in distress.

Tyki raised his hand to catch her attention, and the waitress hesitated for a fraction before leaving the counter and went up to his table.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" Lenalee asked professionally without batting an eyelid. The man hid a surprised look. Now that did not sound like Lenalee Lee.

"Well, I would like some vodka," he stated, changing his mind. If he had ordered whisky, the female might be more certain that he was Tyki Mikk. He scanned her chest for her name tag. Sad thing is, there is no name tag.

Lenalee gave him a curt nod and went off to get him his alcohol.

As she walked away from him, Lenalee let out a small sigh and furrowed her eyebrows. Did he recognise her? She hoped not, she could not reveal herself that quickly yet.

Not now, perhaps not ever.

Allen grinned at her as she approached the bar counter, still juggling away. "Hiya, Abby."

Lenalee returned a weak smile as she removed a bottle of vodka from the bar shelf. Allen frowned at the unusual greeting. "What's wrong?"

The female exhaled as she muttered, "He's here." And she left. Allen's eyes followed her to find out who she was talking about. His gaze fell on Tyki, and he immediately recognised him as one of the family members of the Earl, founder of the Noah's Ark.

And also, one of Lenalee's murderer.

A burning anger found its way to Allen's heart. He recalled the times Lenalee wept for him, for their deceased unborn child, how she despised him and swore to seek revenge. He hated Tyki for forming that side of Lenalee.

"Where are you looking, handsome?" A voice pulled him away from his inner thoughts. A random girl was smiling away. She sent him a seductive wink. "Don't look away while you juggle~"

Allen laughed weakly.

* * *

Tyki scanned the room. It looked normal, they did not seem to use any bribery to attract more customers, and all the activities in the bar were quite decent, so why were there more customers in the Black Order than in the Noah's Ark? The Noah's Ark uses bribery, and its activities tempted many. He grunted in annoyance. Maybe it's time to get verbal information.

There were no female workers at this moment, so he headed to the bar counter, where Allen and Lavi were chatting away.

"Yo, anything you need?" Lavi chirped while Allen went to wipe some cups. Tyki shook his head with a small chuckle as he sat down. Lavi grinned and continued. "You wanna find some cute girl to dance? There are some cute girls there for you, ya know!"

Again, he shook his head. "I would like to have some peace for the time being." The redhead nodded before hopping to his friend, calling him names again. Allen was retorting back, still unpleased with that nickname of his, but his eyes never left Tyki. Once Lavi bounded away to serve other customers, Allen proceeded to wipe a wine glass and stood in front of the older male, leaning onto the counter.

"What's with that sad face, mister?" Allen asked, eyes still trained on the glass. Tyki shrugged and gulped down some more alcohol. "Just feeling down. For a girl."

Allen hummed in astonishment. "Oh really? What did she do to you?"

Tyki twirled the ice in his cup. "She didn't do anything to me, I did. She was such an angel, but I tore off her wings. She could have fly off to the beautiful sky, but I chugged her down into the sea. It was my entire fault." Allen froze when he heard that.

Did the hate within him just disappeared?

The bartender unconsciously applied more pressure in his wiping, blinking a few times more. "She sounds like a lovely lady, why did you do such an inane act?" Tyki let out an exhausted sigh. "I don't know. Perhaps I was born to hurt people. To give them happiness before taking them all away."

Another pang of empathy crashed onto Allen. He gave Tyki a long look. "I don't think you're such a bad man, sir." The British froze. Did he just say that?

Tyki frowned. "I'm not as good as you think, boy. There's more to me that you can ever imagine." He took another swig of his vodka.

Allen sighed. "Well, what I can recommend is to stay away from that lady. I am sure she's been hurt enough." Although not notieceable, he added a little venom into his statement. He didn't want Tyki to cast anymore hurt to Lenalee. The more he's away from her, the better. Deep within, Allen just want to see that carefree side of Lenalee, he didn't want her to seek revenge. It would just bring out the vicious side of her. No matter how pure an angel is, once hatred is being bore and nourished, it will eventually turn into a devil.

Tyki looked away, eyes reflecting pain. "I already am, the angel has already been sunk into the deep, dark waters, and she can never be salvaged. Her wings can no longer be recovered."

* * *

I think I did not really succeed in making that 'boom' effect at the end, but oh well. Please review, I require them to improve my writing.

Chapters will be published very, very late again. Just to infrom you in advance.


	12. Joy and Angst

Had a writer's block. I have no idea what to write! So, greatest apologies if this chapter is not up to standard.

I don't own anything.

* * *

A ring jolted her from her daydreaming. Lou Fa jumped at the sound and glanced at the source of the ringing before reaching out for it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Lou Fa. Is she here?" A voice at the other end enquired.

Lou Fa recognised the owner of the voice. "T-This is Lou Fa."

"Ah, hello, Lou Fa," The voice at the other end greeted, "This is Abby. I have called you to inform you about your interview."

Lou Fa fidgeted in her seat and her eyes fixated on the thick books on the shelf, leaning against each other, opposite the room. Ri Kei and Shi Fu sent a curious glance at her direction and at each other.

"Well," Lenalee continued, "I have received your report and have taken a close look on them. They are pretty good, I must say. After some consideration, I have decided to hire you. You can start work tomorrow."

"Really?" Lou Fa shot up from her seat, but suddenly remembered her manners and the presence of her colleagues. "I mean, thank you very much. I will do my best!"

A small laugh chimed at the other end. "Well then, I shall see you tomorrow. Have a nice day."

Once the conversation ended, Lou Fa put her phone back onto the table, a bright beam never leaving her face. Ri Kei and Shi Fu continued to stare at her.

…

…

"YES! I did it!" She cried and leaped into the air. Her other two friends exchanged confused looks.

"What's going on?" Ri Kei questioned.

Lou Fa answered after a set of giggles. "I passed the interview and I can start work tomorrow!"

"Congratulations, Lou Fa!" Shi Fu exclaimed, giving his friend a thumbs-up. "Perhaps I should look for a job too."

Ri Kei shot the other male a half-hearted glare. "Hey, if you look for a job too, then I'll be all alone!"

Shi Fu snorted. "Huh, who cares about you being alone and lonely? But if you really don't want to be alone, I can always buy you a Mr. Cuddles."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Lenalee looked around. That Lou Fa girl should be here soon… perhaps.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Right on cue.

Lenalee spun around to face a flustered Lou Fa. "There you are! You should come a little earlier next time, you know?"

Lou Fa's eyes widened in fear. "Y-Yes! I-I-I understand fully! I won't be late again!"

The instant jittering when Lenalee's eyes met Lou Fa's, the stammering once their conversation started just now…

"Relax Lou Fa, I won't fire you," Lenalee assured with a smile, "It's your first day, you learn at the first day."

The said girl relaxed at the comment and nodded. Then, she followed Lenalee to the staff room to collect her uniform. It was somewhat a pencil dress with a long white jacket, as if she was some professor.

"Now, I would like you to try out some of our beverages," Lenalee led her to the bar counter, "See if there can be any improvements and things to add to them. I know making new beverages or even mixing them will take a long time, I will give you time. However, in the meantime, can you work as a waitress too?"

Lou Fa stiffened at the word 'waitress'. All her life, Lou Fa have always been very shy to people around her, with the exception of her buddies Ri Kei and Shi Fu. Now, in the blink of an eye, she was required on the spot to serve strangers? In a bar?

Lenalee's got to be kidding her.

Judging by her eyes and smile, she guessed not.

Lenalee sensed her uneasiness and gave an encouraging pat on the back. "Don't worry; I'll be looking out for you. Besides, Fou introduced you to me; surely she knows you can do it!"

A little encouraged, Lou Fa nodded and started work as well. She approached her first customer. "H-Hello, w-what can I get for you?"

Seeing that Lou Fa could fare well for the next fifteen minutes, Lenalee also proceeded to serve.

Things have gone by smoothly, and soon, it was already in the late afternoon. Allen, Lavi and Kanda came right after their work at the office.

The three men strolled into the bar, scanning the entire room as if checking if everything was fine, before making their way to the waitress. "Yo, Abby! The three musketeers have arrived!" Lavi announced, and grinned at his friends. They just knocked off from the office and headed to the bar as soon as possible.

Kanda rolled his eyes with an annoyed grunt.

Lenalee beamed back as she filled up a mug of beer. "Ah, welcome! Please get changed quickly and get to work!"

Once they have changed, they started. The bar was being filled by as night arrives. Lenalee was glad there were four more people to help.

"Hiya Abby," Allen greeted as he passed by her, a bottle of Scotch on his hand, "How's that new girl?"

Lenalee gave him a smile, one that makes his eyes linger on her a few moments more. "She did quite well, though she's shy. I'm trying to make her open up more."

Allen beamed. "That' great. Oh yes, what's her name again?"

"Lou Fa. And she's- ah, there she is." Lenalee gestured the said girl to come over. "I'm so sorry, Lou Fa. I had forgotten to introduce you to your fellow colleagues. This is Allen Walker, my brother. Allen, this is Lou Fa."

Allen sent the bespectacled girl a charming smile. "Hello, Lou Fa. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Allen Walker, Abby's brother, as mentioned."

A rosy red dusted Lou Fa's cheeks as her heart raced. The man before her was just… just… her type.

Strike.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lou Fa! I'm new here, so I hope to receive your guidance!" Lou Fa exclaimed, and felt her cheeks get warmer by the second as she saw Allen's smile again.

"I'm sure you'll do fine here! Abby's a good mentor, she'll make sure you will never spill anything." He turned to Lenalee. "Am I right, Abby?"

Lenalee chuckled and crossed her arms. "Am I?" She replied mockingly.

The Briton laughed and walked off, sending the ladies one of his rare playful looks.

Lou Fa couldn't help but let out a sigh. Lenalee spun her head to look at her.

"Oh," Lenalee chuckled, "Seems like someone found a crush on her first day at work."

Lou Fa's face turned redder than before. "N-No! You've misunderstood, Ms Abby!"

Lenalee shook her head with a sigh. "I don't know what you're saying. And get back to work."

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

It was ten minutes past eleven in the night, the guys had left exactly at eleven, and Lenalee let Lou Fa off early. Most of the workers had already left. Lenalee tidied up a few more things and gave double-checks before locking the bar.

After which, she walked home. The chilling air pricks her face and Lenalee pulled the zip of her jacket up. She wished she'd brought her scarf.

_WHAM._

Yelping, she stumbled forward, almost crashing onto the ground. A squeal emitted from behind, followed by a string of apologies.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry if I did! I didn't mean to, please don't be mad! I promise I'll provide your medical fees if you're hurt! I'm sorry!"

Paralysed with shock, Lenalee froze and blinked. She could recognise this voice from anywhere. Slowly, she turned her head to face the source of the voice.

Mother.

Miranda's tear-streaked face crumpled into a heap of sobs as she scanned Lenalee's for any signs of injuries whatsoever, oblivious to the alarm.

"I-I'm alright," Lenalee managed, attempting to look away, anywhere but Miranda.

But, how could she?

Nothing could describe the joy to see her mother again, even as strangers. How she missed Miranda's love and presence was beyond words. If possible, Lenalee could have trapped her in a tight hug, never to let go of her.

"R-Really? Are you sure you're not hurt?" Miranda pressed on, sniffling.

Lenalee noticed the sunken cheeks and pale skin. They looked far worse from when she was still… alive, still living as Lenalee Lee. Was she the cause of all this?

Did she make her family's life that terrible?

"I'm fine, really. Thank you for your concern."

Really, was she fine? She well knew that Miranda could see through her, being her daughter and everything. Could she now?

"I see, but I'm still sorry for-"

"It's really fine, thank you, again, for your concern."

Lenalee cut her off politely and walked off in the other direction. Tightening her jacket around her, she ducked her head inwards. If she had stayed there a minute longer, who knows what might happen.

* * *

That etching feeling in her heart, Miranda could not describe. It felt like an instinct, more specifically, a mother's instinct, that her child is somewhere near. That girl reminds her of her beloved daughter.

"Lenalee."

Her name escaped Miranda's lips in a murmur before she even knew. Was it a call for her daughter, or was it a cry for her absence?

* * *

Lenalee shivered as she heard a ghostly whisper of her name. Her real name. Tears pricked into her eyes. If she wasn't that sad, she would have scoffed at herself. Seriously, why was she always crying? She thought she told herself never to cry over so many things anymore? To be strong and dependable. And here she was, tearing up as she walked down the lonely streets. Is that all she was capable of – crying?

No, she didn't think so.

However, she's not so sure now.

She hurried her footsteps and walked away from the miserable scene as soon as possible.

Across the street, a certain white-haired male watched from afar.

* * *

I don't know, the part where Lenalee crashes into Miranda (more like the other way round) was supposed to be for another thing in this chapter, but I thought this might be more suitable. I have no idea, but I keep adding angst. I must not add angst the next time.

I love reviews and ideas! What do you think? What do you want to happen next?


	13. Temptations

Hi. Sorry for the late update. I was trying to add more things, but I can't seem to fit any extra things in. And I apologise again for the constantly switching of points of view in this chapter. I will try to lessen the changing in the next chapter.

I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Allen sighed.

It hurt him to see her like this.

He knew. He knew she missed her family. Lenalee never brought it up, but he could see it from her eyes.

The thought of not seeing one's family again, it was all too familiar.

* * *

Tyki walked up the stairs, a sigh escaping his lips. It was late at night, nothing but his bed occupied his mind. Why did the Millennium Earl chose this moment above every other time to talk to him?

"Come in!" Came a voice when Tyki knocked on the door. He swung it open. The Earl was seated at his desk, plopping sugar cubes into his tea, his wide grin never leaving his face.

"You looked for me, Earl?"

The Earl nodded. "Yes, yes! There is something I would like to ask you!"

Tyki sighed and settled on a chair. He was hoping the Earl would at least apologise for distancing him from his rest. Well, it wasn't in the Millennium Earl to do that. After all, he was indeed busier than Tyki.

"I was wondering if you have found and be acquainted to 'Lust'."

Tyki froze. 'Lust'. Was he referring to... Lulubell?

The Earl continued, as if he didn't realise the other male's surprise. "I trust that you have already met 'Lust'… a young lady, am I correct? I hope you remember the reason I sent you. To get to know her."

Of course he did. He wouldn't have flirted with her and Lenalee for nothing. If it wasn't for the fact that he harboured genuine feelings for Lenalee, he would have gotten this assignment done immediately.

Little did he realise he was slowly falling in love as well. With 'Lust'.

The Earl had always wanted to bring the Black Order down, and in order to do so, he needed to gather the people possessing the Temptations. Together, they could come up with anything and everything, which will topple and crush their greatest enemy. Tyki remembered the Earl used to talk about how he almost managed to close down the bar due to their bankruptcy. If it wasn't for Allen Walker and company.

The Temptations, as the Earl had named them, possess a great amount of what they were titled after. Tyki was 'Pleasure', Bolic was 'Wrath', Lulubell was 'Lust'. The Earl was still looking for the rest; it was a very difficult task for him.

Even Road, who was 'Dreams'. She was not informed of it yet, but Road always have a strange knowing of things around her.

"Yes, we have gotten to know each other, but I have not told her about it yet." Tyki replied.

The Earl looked at him. He was still smiling, but the eyes behind his spectacles held cold anger. "I thought you have already gotten it done. You have been quite slow in your work recently, haven't you? You know I don't like delays, Tyki."

The said male nodded.

"Well! I expect her to be informed as soon as possible, and make sure she will not back out of it." The Earl chuckled. "Though no one chosen has ever managed to escape from their fate…"

A chill ran along Tyki's spine as he stiffly bowed and excused himself.

The fatigue long left Tyki. How was he supposed to tell Lulubell? How could he react? Her life would not be the same ever.

And if the Earl ever knew she had connections or distractions that are not related to the Noah's Ark or not to his liking, the outcome would be unthinkable.

"_Earl, what are you doing? Please, don't do it!"_

"_I thought I have told you countless of times, not to associate with people that are useless!"_

"…_B-But they're not usel-"_

"_Silence! You shall not object, Tyki! This will teach you a valuable lesson. Never be acquainted to anyone outside the Noah's Ark! You will focus on being 'Pleasure', nothing else!"_

He never saw them again.

* * *

Next day

Filling the mug with cold brandy, Lulubell served it to Tyki. Leaning against the table, she asked. "So, what brings you here today?"

Tyki smiled. "Nothing much, maybe just want to see you."

Lulubell eyed him warily. Tyki sighed.

"Alright, alright. There's something I want to say… but I don't know where to start."

The female raised an eyebrow. "Just start where you think it should."

Collecting his thoughts, Tyki told her about the 'Temptations', and that she was one of them, not excluding the part that he came to the bar just to look for her.

"So, it's not because you're interested in Lenalee, but…"

"At first, no. But I couldn't help but develop feelings. For the both of you."

Lulubell frowned, offended and confused. She pushed herself off the table and folded her arms. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be one of you. I suggest that you get out of here. Now."

Tyki opened his mouth to say something, but shut it hesitantly. Seeing that Lulubell meant it, he stood up and left without looking back.

Lulubell was not a woman to cry easily. However, she felt her eyes pricking with tears. She blinked them back furiously. He didn't just break her heart, the fact that he lied and had such plans for her made her feel used and cheated. It wounded her pride.

If she ever saw him again, she'll make sure he'll be sorry for what he had done.

* * *

Scratching her head, Lou Fa tried to remember the orders the customers made. She couldn't hold one full mug without using to hands, and she had to keep the orders in mind, in case she forgets and anger customers. She could use some notebooks.

"Need any help?"

Lou Fa turned around to turn down the help, but the words got stuck in her throat. Allen continued to beam at her, waiting for her reply.

_It's okay, I can do it on my own! _"I-If you don't mind!"

Allen smiled again and took two jugs from the table and left.

Lou Fa sighed. Couldn't there be something she could do well in? She's working on the flavours of the beverages, it's almost done. Still, she didn't think she's doing a good job. Fou's bound to rant at her again…

"Why the long face, Lou Fa?"

The said girl turned to look at Lenalee. "Abby, it's you. Well, it's just that… I feel that I can't be of any help. I don't think I'm doing a very good job…"

Lenalee scowled. "Of course not! This is just your second day at work; it's natural not to do many things." She placed an arm on Lou Fa. "Believe me; I think you're doing alright. Don't ever doubt yourself, okay?"

A smile finally played at Lou Fa's lips. She nodded. "Understood!" After which, she got back to work.

Lenalee then went to the ladies' room, and passed by a mirror.

Looking into the mirror, she sighed and tugged at her hair. She should dye it soon, the brown was starting to fade, and a hint of green was peeking at the scalp. Her eyes were still purple; it was something she was proud of, now that her hair was no longer its original colour.

She wondered how long could she stay as Abby Walker before her true identity was revealed.

* * *

Sweat poured down her face and her neck. Though she was breathing hard and her legs were aching, a smile slowly spread to her face.

_Finally…_

She had no key, so she pressed the doorbell.

And she waited.

"Who's there?" Avie stepped out of the house. Has Allen forgotten his keys again?

She stopped short. Eyes bulging, Avie couldn't take them away from the visitor.

The visitor shifted her weight. "…Hi, Mother."

* * *

This chapter seems weird; I kept changing scenes and points of view. I hope it's not too confusing. It's seem to be a little loose, I think I need to make it more rounded.

I hope you recognise who the mysterious person is in the last part of the chapter. But no worries! Her name will come out in the next chapter.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!


	14. Revealed to Abby

Welcome to another chapter of Cruel Temptation. I thank you guys for liking this story. Gave me inspiration. I could have published this even later. I forever apologise for posting chapters so late, and shorts ones at that. It doesn't seem to improve one bit, does it?

Anyway, I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever experienced a feeling whenever you see a long-lost loved one in an unexpected situation?

Especially when that loved one is someone you never knew you would see again?

That was what Avie Walker is experiencing right now.

Standing before her, was her daughter, who mysteriously disappeared a year ago. And now, there she was, acting as if she just came back from a long day of hiking.

"…Hi, Mother." Said Abby.

Avie blinked. "A-Abby?" She took another step and opened the gate to take a closer look.

The said girl nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "Yeah… I'm back-"

"Where have you been all these time?!" Interrupted Avie furiously. "You left without a word! And you come back after a year and the first thing you say to your mother is _hi_? Do you know how worried we were?!"

Abby flinched at the outburst, and stared at the floor, at loss of words.

"Do you know" –A sob escaped Avie's lips– "how upset I was?"

Abby attempted to smile, but failed to. "I know… I'm sorry…"

Avie rushed to embrace her daughter, who returned it while holding back tears.

"I'll never do it again. I promise."

* * *

Allen's hand reached for his pocket. It was vibrating. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Allen, dear, it's your mother. I have something to tell you." And so she explained what happened minutes ago. By the time she finished, Allen's eyes were bulging.

"Y-You mean… Abby's _back_?" He spluttered, not believing his ears. "Like, she's just right beside you?"

Avie sighed. "Yes, dear. She's a little tired though, she's asleep. But I don't want you to come back right now; it wouldn't be good to skip work, however excited you may be."

Allen hesitated, and muttered a 'yes', keeping his emotions in control. No words could explain how happy he was to be able to see his sister again. Suddenly, he recalled something and turned to look for Lenalee. Dread seeped into his heart. "…What about Lenalee?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to break the news to her. She has the right to know, and the right to decide what she is going to do. I'll have to explain to Abby as well. We'll do it when you come back, alright?" Came the reply.

"…Alright. I'll see you at home, Mum."

Allen cut the call, and walked reluctantly to Lenalee. Sure, he was elated that his sister is back, but it caused a misfortune to another person.

Lenalee beamed at Allen as he came nearer, but noticed the worried look on his face. "Something bothering you?"

Allen chuckled weakly. "Yes, er, I have something to tell you, but I don't know if you'll take it well… Abby's back."

_Abby's back. Abby's back._ Lenalee's body seemed to freeze on the spot. Numerous thoughts ran in her mind, but there was one that pulsed more violently than the others: _What now?_

She looked at Allen, trying to find an answer, but he seemed to be asking himself the same question as well.

"…Do we tell her, Allen?"

Allen remained silent for a moment. "…She doesn't have to know."

"But she has the right to." Lenalee didn't know Abby well, or you could say she didn't know her at all, but she didn't want to hide and run away. After all, she's impersonating as Abby Walker. The real Abby has all the right to know.

Allen sighed. "Alright."

* * *

It was after work, and Allen drove Lenalee home. Lenalee waved at Lou Fa, who was making her way to the bus stop. Lou Fa diligently worked until there was only the three of them left. Lenalee wondered if she could still see her, as a fellow employee, again. The trip back Allen's home seemed very fast, and they hesitantly made their way to the doorstep. Lenalee tied her hair up, trying to look a little less like Abby.

Before Allen could even reach for the door, it was already swung open. A brunette jumped into view, her grin brightening up her face. "Hi, Allen!"

Much as Allen was taken by surprise, he couldn't help smiling. "A-Abby…"

Abby scowled, and said in a mock-angry tone. "Don't just 'A-Abby' me! Come on in-" She stopped short when she noticed Lenalee, who was standing behind her brother. Lenalee sucked in her breath, preparing for the worst, but then Abby smiled and barely managed to hide a snicker. "Who's that, Allen? Your girlfriend?"

Allen didn't even have time to blush. "W-What?"

"Oh, don't try hiding it, bro. I can sense the chemistry between the two of you." Right after that, Abby stepped back to let the two of them in. Avie was seated in the couch in the living room, watching the scene unfold with a small smile. Even after a year, she still seemed to be the same.

Abby turned to Lenalee. "I'm Abby, by the way, in case this brother of mine didn't mention me." She sighed. "Things happen."

Lenalee smiled nervously. "I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you."

"So," Abby gestured to Allen, "How long have you been together?"

Allen opened his mouth to cut in, but his sister glared at him. "I know what you're thinking. Like I said, don't try to deny it." Allen closed his mouth, grumbling.

"Well," replied Lenalee, "A while, I guess."

Abby grinned. "I hope he didn't give you a lot of trouble, Lenalee. He may act like a gentleman, but he can be very stubborn at times. Not to mention arrogant."

Allen gasped, glaring at Abby. "What did you say about me?!"

"Now, now, children. Let's not have a sibling argument in front of, well, Allen's girlfriend. You don't want to have a bad impression on her," said Avie. She, too, was enjoying this. But not for long.

Lenalee blushed furiously, but suddenly, she recalled what she was supposed to do. Though… she couldn't bring herself to it. Abby seemed so happy, and they got along right after they met, she didn't feel like losing this recently-made friendship.

_No, it has to be done. I can't have her in the dark._

"A-Abby…"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"It's something _we _need to tell you," corrected Avie. She caught Allen and Lenalee's eyes. Abby looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "Well, what is it?"

Lenalee started. "Well, I've been working at the Black Order for some time… But I didn't really work as Lenalee Lee…" With that, she let down her hair to match Abby's.

Abby was confused for a while, but she slowly understood, with that hinted explanation and the looks on their faces. The first emotion on her face was shock, then anger.

"That's how it is, huh? I went missing, so you found a _substitute_?"

"No!" cried her mother. "Of course not! I would never do that!"

Abby turned to her, furious. "Then why did she have to go by as me?"

Avie remained silent.

Lenalee also started to see some sense. At first, she thought it was because forging documents would take too much time, but now, she saw it in another angle. "…Is it true, Mrs. Walker?"

The said woman looked away. "…I don't know, even till now."

Abby turned to Lenalee. "And did you know about me before you impersonate me?"

She hesitated for a moment, nodded her head.

"And you?" Abby turned to Allen. "You were okay with it?"

The male looked at his hands, not daring to at her. "I… It didn't come to my mind that it would lead to this."

Abby froze. She stared at Allen, hurt evident in her eyes. "…So you're telling me… that you didn't want me back home."

Allen snapped his head up. "No! That's not what I meant! You're misunderstanding-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore! S-Stay away!" She got out of her seat and stormed upstairs, despite the other three's protests. Avie flinched when she heard the door slam. She rested her face into her hands, on the verge of tears.

"It's all my fault. All my fault…"

Lenalee tried to deny, but the woman still remained in that position. She bit her lip, remorse wringing about in her. The scene replayed in her mind.

_"...So you're telling me... that you didn't want me back home."_ Home... It had just been a few days since she last saw Miranda. She knew how Abby felt, but the fact that she was one of those who hurt Abby's feeling made her feel worse.

Lenalee slowly turned to Allen. "What now?"

Allen sighed, his gaze switching from the second floor to his mother. He replied in a low whisper. "We'll have to let Abby cool off, and hopes she could at least understand. I'll let Mum rest, I think she'd gone through a lot today. I don't know about you, it's all up to you."

Lenalee played with her fingers. She wasn't deep in thought. The decision had been in her mind for a very long time, she just didn't know when.

"I'll return to being Lenalee Lee."

* * *

Angsty ending to the chapter again. I should stop doing this. Please, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment. I'll appreciate it very much.

I hope I can finish the next chapter soon. I'm on the first few paragraphs, but who knows how long it'll take to write the next few. Anyway, R&R! Hope you like it!


	15. Fresh Start?

You must be saying, "Finally, a new chapter!"

I am very, very sorry. I realised I apologised every chapter. I should reflect on my time management. I hope it's up to standard. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the next day, and Abby woke up with a startle. She looked around before realising she was back at home, in her room. _Mum and Allen must still be sleeping…_ though Abby.

Mum… Allen… and Lenalee.

She blinked, recalling last night's events. She brushed her hair back, and glanced at the sunshine yellow wallpaper opposite her. She couldn't help feeling upset and lied to, especially at her family. After what she had been through…

_No_, she told herself, _I'm home, that's all that matters._

She went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Allen was in the dining room, eating a sandwich as he read the morning newspaper, but placed it down once he heard his sister coming in.

Smiling, he greeted her with a good morning. Abby looked away and grabbed a loaf of bread. Last night's arguments replayed in her mind. She didn't feel like being in the same room with him. She was about to exit the kitchen when Allen spoke up.

"Are you going anywhere today?" asked Allen as he stirred his tea. He didn't want to see her like that. He wanted that cheerful grin back on her face.

"Not today." Abby mumbled back with half the bread in her mouth. She hesitated for a moment. "...You?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "I need to head to the office to finish some papers. You know my boss (Abby smirked a little at the mention of Cross Marian). I may then head to the bar- Do you know I work part-time at the bar?"

Abby stared at him, trying to hide her surprise.

Allen smiled into his teacup and didn't give an answer. Abby cocked her head to one side. _He's talented at juggling. Bartender, maybe. _"Hmm." Abby grunted before going out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The male beamed, glad that his sister was at least on speaking terms with him. Sort of. He wondered how long she was going to stay angry at them, though. Still, he decided not to mention it so quickly, lest she lose her temper again.

Abby was a few steps to her bedroom when she heard a door crack open. Lenalee emerged from her room and their eyes met.

"G-Good morning," said Lenalee nervously.

Abby made a small nod and entered her room. What was that Lenalee girl doing here anyway? That girl's not impersonating at her any longer (or so Abby thought), so why was she still staying? She walked to her bookshelf and pulled out a book to read, brushing off the dust on it. She didn't plan to go out today, but perhaps she could go back to work the next day.

She couldn't help herself but stare at the door for a moment or two. Where was her mother now, anyway? Maybe she should go to her room, and maybe she should apologise…

No. Abby shook her head. She's still angry at her. She should be. "Don't think about it, don't think about it." she mumbled to herself as she began reading where she stopped. A year ago.

* * *

As Allen drove to work, he thought about things. Many things. Abby, his mother, Lenalee, even Kanda and Lavi. Allen sighed. Should he tell his best friends? He didn't want to worry them or anything, but they knew them. They knew Lenalee and heard of Abby.

Maybe he shouldn't. He shouldn't say anything. It's his own problem, he shouldn't pull them in.

"They'll be mad whether I tell them or not." Allen mumbled. "Kanda definitely will." He grinned to himself as a terrifying but hysterical image of a raging Kanda popped into his head.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon when Abby visited the Black Order. She spent the earlier part of the day at the nearby mall where she sat in a cafe for two straight hours, in a book store for an hour and outside a toy shop for fifteen minutes just staring at a stuffed cat because it was too cute to be true. She contemplated whether to go to the bar or not ("Uh… can't decide. Let's just draw straws!"). She gave it a long look. "It looks the same as before." She grinned cheekily. "Maybe even gone a little dull, cause the awesome me had not been here for a while. Well, Abby to the rescue!"

"A-Abby, what are you doing here?" The said girl turned around to face Lenalee, who looked pretty surprised. Anger and irritation somehow crawled their way into her heart, but Abby suppressed it. "Working." She replied matter-of-factly.

Lenalee nodded slowly. "Well, welcome back… I guess." She guessed that Abby might come to work, so she was glad she came to work as Lenalee Lee, instead of Abby Walker. Not to forget, if it wasn't for Avie, she wouldn't be able to start work right away.

Abby stared at her for a moment. Among all the people she knew, she never thought it would be Lenalee to say it to her. She rubbed her neck awkwardly. "W-Well, thanks, I guess."

They've got to work. Abby was a little rusty, she couldn't balance the drinks or hold so many on her hands as well as before, but her spirit was as high as always. She chatted with quite a number of customers, and would always leave them roaring with laughter.

"You're pretty happy today, it seems." said Krory when Abby sat down to quench herself. "Much happier than usual."

"Really? Then did I spread my joy to you as well?"

Krory smiled. "Oh, did you know that there's a new worker here? She's called Lenalee Lee, she just started today. You know, I thought she was you when she first arrived."

Abby looked across the room to where Lenalee was, at the pool table with a bunch of people in suits. She does look a bit like her, except for the hair and the eyes. "How is she like?"

"She's quite nice, soft-spoken and she's a little nervous at first. But I guess she's warmed up to us quite a bit. Fou told me that Lenalee reminded her of you on the first day you returned to work."

Abby hummed at Krory's statement. Fou, huh? Didn't expect she would notice such things. Speaking of which, she hadn't spoke to her yet. Maybe she will later.

* * *

In the evening, Allen, Lavi and Kanda headed to the bar to start their work. They were about to head to the dressing room when Allen spotted Abby and went up to her.

"Hey there Abby! Didn't expect you to be here!"

Abby nodded slowly. "Well, since I'm back I better get to work, I guess."

"Yo, Abby! Sorry to keep you waiting." Lavi came up to Abby, grinning. She was sure she'd seen him and Kanda before, in Allen's photos, but she couldn't really recall their names.

Lavi stared at her for a second. "Say, did you grow your hair or something?"

Abby tilted her head to one side. She touched her waist-length hair, wondering what he meant by that. Then she remembered that Lenalee had shoulder-length hair. Allen looked at her nervously.

Quick on her feet, Abby smirked. "Magic."

Kanda snorted, but Lavi just laughed. Just then, he noticed Lenalee near the bar counter. "Hey Abby, is that a new girl or something? Never seen her before.

Allen and Abby looked in his direction. "Uh… Yeah… That's Lenalee. Lenalee Lee."

Things passed quite quickly. Lavi and Kanda got to know Lenalee and they got along well. Plus, it wasn't Lenalee's first time knowing them, although she had to be more cautious in case she gave herself away. Soon it was eleven, and the working hours pushed past midnight, since people kept coming in.

Abby wiped her forehead with her sleeve. It had been a while since she last done something she loved so much, she couldn't help but grin.

"What's so funny?"

Kanda grunted as he walked past her, carrying some wine bottles on a tray. There she was smiling like the idiot she was. Though she seemed a little different today. Her voice was a little deeper as well.

Her grin widened at his statement. "I'm smiling because I think you're a ridiculous person, always scowling like someone stole your candy or something."

Kanda scowled. He also noticed she's cheekier, making more bold remarks than usual. "Whatever, don't blame me when your lips drop off because you grin too much."

"Don't blame me when your lips and eyebrows drop off because you frown too much, Grumpy." Abby laughed as she walked off. Kanda snorted. Some comeback she made.

Lavi's laugh rang next to him. "You just got owned by the one and only! I should learn a tip or two from Abby, so I can annoy you too. Didn't I tell you that you look cute when you're angry?"

"Shut your mouth, rabbit. Or I'll make your face drop off."

* * *

Well, Lenalee's Lenalee again. Abby's back to work. No one's aware of that. I haven't wrote much about Avie this chapter. Maybe I will focus on the next one.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated.

I guess you'll have to wait quite a while for the next chapter, I guess. Till then!


End file.
